Falling for ever
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Yami is forced to relive the worst parts of his egiptian life in dreams. While he is asleep he becomes possesed and does some very odd things...
1. The king, the queen and the tomb robber

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But it's at the top of my Christmas list!_

Hikari names: Yugi, Ryou, Marik.

Yami names: Yami, Bakura, Malik

_Italic_Dream/flashback

/bla bla bla/Hikari to Yami mind link

bla bla blaYami to Hikari mind link

Scene change.

Me: Alright. This is it. My first ever fanfic.

Yugi: So be nice! puppy dog eyes

Yami: Awwwww! How could anyone resist that face?

Seto: Easy! I've seen cuter things in the sewer!

Yugi: Bursts into tears

YamiHits Seto on back of head Bad Seto! Bad!

Me: Poor Yugi! Poor Yugi! Pats Yugi's head here have a cookie! Gives Yugi cookie

Yami: Seto! As punishment, you don't get to do the intro!

Seto: Damn.

Me: O.K. It's set after battle city and before DOOM, but Yami and Bakura have their own bodies. Oh! It's also set in America not Japan. Yugi! Warnings please!

Yugi: Nothing big. Parts of Yami's past might upset some people. Not much swearing, shit, crap, you know the deal.

Yami: Yugi! Language!

Yugi: Puts hand over Yami's mouth Two boys who I will not name here do get together but don't really _do_ much. PG13 just to be safe.

Me: Still, I'm not forcing you to stay here and read it. Go ahead and leave if you want to, go on! I won't stop you. Slanty eyes

Yami: Licks Yugi's hand

Yugi: EWWWWWWWWWWW! Yami! That's gross!

Yami: Should have thought about that before you did it, shouldn't you?

Yugi: Death glare

Yami: Anyway! Clears throat Less talk, less blab. Let's just start the story, its fab!

Yugi: Wow.

Me: Right. Get ready everyone!

Yami: Here it comes!

Yugi: Let the fun begin!

Me: Its show time…Voice fades out

**Falling for ever**

**Chapter 1**

**The Pharaoh the, the queen and the tomb robber**

_Dream_

_Two figures stood in the middle of a darkened room. One of them was a boy, about 15 or 16 at the most. He had sticking up, spiky, black hair, with red tips and blond high-lights running though it. The other, was a girl, a good two or three or four years older than the boy. Her jet black hair curled right down to her waist._

_The room it's self was very large, with oil lamps burning and candles burning low, a bed in one corner and a sunken bath in another. There were no windows, just a large, heavy, wooden door in the wall farthest away from the boy and girl._

_They had their arms wrapped around each other and were kissing passionately. The girl broke the kiss and started to run her lips up and down the boy's neck. A beautiful smile spread across his face as he struggled to contain a moan of pleasure._

"_Oh. I love you my pharaoh." Murmur the girl._

"_I love you too my queen." replied the boy, his voice barely above a whisper. "I will for ever more"_

"_Good." Hissed the girl, a malevolent glint in her eyes._

_Without any warning at all, she suddenly pulled away from the young pharaoh, slapped his cheek, then punched and kicked him in the stomach, chest and back until he was on the ground._

_Yami's p.o.v. _

_My head hit the ground with a loud thump that made me see stars. I looked up at Serena with disbelieving crimson eyes. She smirked down at me as she reached inside her robes._

_When I saw what was gripped in her hand, I let out a terrible, terrified scream. The dagger flashed towards me._

_I rolled to the side just in time. The blade drove it's self into a crack between two tiles on the floor, exactly were my face had been seconds before. The fact that the knife was in the ground didn't stop Serena, it only made her madder. Instead of trying to stab me, she lunged forward and wrapped her hands around my throat._

_Now I finally started fighting back and managed to get her off me. I started screaming again, utterly petrified. My screams were barley audible above her deafening shout of:_

"_Kill him! Kill him now!"_

_The door burst open and the wall leading to out side was smashed to pieces. Hordes of worrier ninjas stormed the room. 100 swords flashed in my direction. I somehow managed to dodge the main blows to my face and chest but several blades still cut my stomach legs and back._

_In my pain, I heard myself call out to the first two people that came to my mind._

"_Jono! Seth! Please help me!"_

_I don't know why I said it. I didn't expect them to actually come. I honestly believed that I was going to die. But I was wrong._

_I didn't notice them at first because I was fighting against a gang of deadly assassins. I'd been able to knock out about ten of them, when a group of four grabbed me from behind._

_It was horrible! There was one of them on each of my arms and another two gripping my waist. For a moment it was just those four. But then the one who I later found out was the leader of the group decided to join in. He slipped one arm around my neck, and drove his fingers into my hair. He used the hand holding my hair to wrench my head back so he could look into my eyes. He spat some insult at me that I've totally blanked from my memory. Then he forced my head forward again._

_Whilst all this was going on, the other soldiers were circling round us laughing at every thing. Then that traitor Serena, the girl who broke my heart, stepped forward smirking. She said six simple words. Those six words shattered my heart._

"_You're going to die now pharaoh." _

_With that said, she stepped behind the solders again. Then one of them charged at me, with his sword drawn. Seeing this I gasped and shut my eyes tight, waiting for the death blow. But it never came. I heard the ninja stop, could feel his breath on my face, feel the wind created as he raised the sword to its fullest height._

_But then…_

"**YAMI!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

_I thank Ra for Jono every day now. His cry startled my attackers so much that they stopped. He's the only reason I lived! When I opened my eyes, I only had a split seconds view of the solider with his sword raised before Seth jumped him from behind. Then all hell broke loose._

_When we work together, me Jono and Seth are a damn near unstoppable team. It was only when we had knocked out well over half of them that I realised I had lost sight of Serena, and even then I didn't worry about it. I finished the ten I was battling with and looked around. Jono and Seth were both taking on five each. Those were the only ones left._

_I watched as the last solders dropped, and Jono ran to help Seth who was bleeding badly from a cut on his forehead. As soon as the final warrior fell, I rushed to my friend's side. Seth's clothes were ripped so much that they were literally hanging off him. Any other time in the world and it would have been utterly hilarious. He looked such a sight! But then again, we all did. We were all soaked in blood, not just our own, and our clothes were torn. In fact, someone had ripped my shirt right off my back at one point and I hadn't noticed until then._

_Jono and Seth were, as usual, busy arguing. I hadn't really been listening, but from what I could make out, Seth had, once again, called Jono a mutt._

"_I am NOT a dog!"_

"_Oh yes you are!"_

"_Oh no I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_You are."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You are"_

"_Not…"_

"_Are…"_

"_Not…_

_And it just went on and on. Honestly! Their as bad as little girls! They could keep up one of those conversations for hours they could. My thoughts were cut off when I heard my best friend shout for all he was worth:_

"_I AM NOT!!!!!!!!"_

_Silence. Until…_

"_But you are."_

_And they were off again. I grinned and shook my head._

"_Tragic. Isn't it?" hissed a cool female voice in my ear. Before I could react, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth to stop me from screaming and arms wrap round me to stop me from struggling._

"_Bad Pharaoh!" Hissed the voice again, this time followed by a sharp, stinging bite on the side of my neck. I gasped in shock and pain. It's a wonder that Jono and Seth stopped arguing long enough to hear me, especially as I had a hand over my mouth. Jono was, again, the first to shout._

"_Yami!" _

_Seth jumped to his feet to shout too. "Hey! Let him go you creep!" _

_They both started to charge forward but stopped in their tracks. Their eyes widened in fear but I couldn't figure out why. Then I felt cold metal press against the bite mark on my neck and my eyes widened in fear too._

"_You take one more step…" Purred Serena "Just one more…and Pharaoh Yami will never breathe again!"_

_Jono let out a hiss of anger._

"_Oh Jono!" Chuckled Serena "It sounds like you don't like this much! I hope you're not thinking of stopping me?" _

_I was suddenly in unbelievable pain. Jono and Seth both cried out as the blade cut into my chest and dug itself deep under my skin before trailing down across my stomach._

_I can still remember Serena's laughter as she forced the dagger in as far as it would go, twisted it a little, then yanked it back out again._

_She started to make more cuts on my chest, back and arms, enjoying watching my blood flow. The red liquid began to drip over her hand. She moved the dagger to her over hand so she could continue to threaten me and lick her fingers clean at the same time._

_If I hadn't done what I did next, I doubt I would have been alive next morning. I stamped down on her foot with all the strength left in me._

_She was so shocked, that she dropped her weapon and let me go. I don't think that me, Jono and Seth have ever moved so fast in our entire existence. The three of us sped out of the room and down the corridor, screaming for the guards to come al the time. O.K, O.K! That's a bit of a lie. I'd collapsed the second Serena had released me. Seth, who was the oldest out of us, had picked me up and carried me in his arms. With me nearly fainting from blood loss, it really can't have been a very pleasant experience. Jono was the one doing all shouting. He sprinted ahead, shrieking blue murder that 'the queen was a traitor, and she'd tried to massacre the Pharaoh.' (And here's me thinking he couldn't even pronounce massacre.)_

_Anyway, when the gauds finally appeared, we all went charging back into the room where Serena was. Only she wasn't. She'd slipped away like a little ghost, taking the leader of the group with her. She had left us a little message though. Seth came in after the gauds, saw what was written on the wall, and was very nearly sick. He quickly got over his first shock and sprinted to stand in the doorway, refusing to let Jono come in. Seth is so weird like that. He acts like doesn't care most of the time, but he does. He handed me over to Jono._

"_Take him to the healer right now!" he snapped. "I'll be come in a minute just go!" Jono took me in his arms but then just stared at Seth with his mouth open, unable to believe that Seth actually cared._

"_Go on!" Ordered Seth. "Get going mutt! Oh and…" He reached out to wipe a thin trail of blood from Jono's lip "Get your self sorted out while you're at it." Jono did as he was told. He didn't even argue about being called a mutt. By this time I think he'd cottoned-on to the fact that there was something in the room Seth didn't want us to see. But I'd already seen._

_I can't tell you some of what was written on the wall, but the most disturbing bit of all was in hieroglyphics. It read: 'You said for ever more'. Then drawn in blood, my blood was a dripping, red love heart._

_End of dream_

I had a brief flash of consciousness. I was in water. Not floating, swimming. The water around me was turning red from blood. Now I knew that it was my blood but that wasn't what was bothering me. What I was scared of was the fact that I wasn't the one controlling my body! My mind started to fade into darkness and one last thought crossed my mind.

"Bakura, please."

Normal p.o.v.

"Bakura, please."

The white haired tomb robber sat bolt upright.

"Oh my Ra." He whispered. A clap of thunder from outside shocked him out of his daze.

"Don't worry Yami." He muttered"I'm coming."

He kicked his legs off the bed and forced his feet into the shoes he'd left out the night before.

He was already fully dressed. He was almost getting used to this whole getting-up-in-the-middle-of-the-nighit-and-going-dashing-off-to-find-the-pharaoh thing. He tiptoed as quickly and quietly as possible out of the house, shut the door behind him and then tore down the road at top speed.

Images were being relayed into his mind as he ran. Yami was near water, but with the river running right through Domino to the sea, he could be almost anywhere. But there was also a small wooden foot bridge and a path with oak trees on ever side. Bakura only knew one place like that. He just hoped Yami was there.

After five minuets that seemed more like five years, he reached the park. He raced down the path so fast that if anyone had been watching, they would have only seen a blur. When he finally arrived at the bridge over the river however, he skidded to an instant stop.

The water was turning crimson; the bank was being drenched not only in water but also blood. And lying there in the dirt and sandy mud, arms and legs spread out on each side was…

"Oh no!"

**End chapter**

Me: sooo… What do you think?

Yami: We need to know!

Yugi: Please tell us?

Joey: walks into room Hey guys! Was up?

Seto: Grabs Joey

Joey: Hey! Get ya hands off a me!

Seto: Look, R&R or the puppy gets it!

Joey: Help!


	2. The fist heart break and the first heart...

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yet)_

Me: Yay! I got reviews! Jumps up and down

Joey: Yeah! That means you can let me go now Kaiba.

Seto: Lets go of Joey Weeeelll, you _were_ the closest person to me.

Yami: Watching Yami's Chan still jumping up and down. Chan, can you stop acting like a 13 year old, school girl, cheer leader?

Me: But I am a 13 year old school girl. And I could be a cheer leader if I wanted to.

Yami: oh. Fare enough then.

Me: stops bouncing around. Must answer reviews!

**Dark-Lady Devinity:** My first ever review! Thank you. All will be explained my friend, just sit back and relax.

**Hikari 106: **Erm…THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! blushing Not bad for a first story eh?

**Quidditchqueen91: **You're so sweet. I'm properly blushing now. Jono and Seth are the ancient Egyptian forms of Joey and Seto. No I didn't make them up. You're right about how hot Yami is though! Yami: Hi Quidditchqueen91.

Yugi: now let's get on with the story.

Me: Ah yes, my spiky headed friend.

Yami: Please don't hurt me!

Me: And so it goes on…voice fades out.

**Chapter 2**

**The first broken heart and the first heart healer**

Yami's P.O.V.

I had no idea where I was. I was completely heart broken, like the love of my life had betrayed me just this second, not over five thousand years ago. I wasn't sure if I was entirely in control of my body. I wasn't even sure if I even _had _a body any more. If I did then there was something seriously wrong because I couldn't feel my body at all. But I was sure of one thing…that beeping noise wasn't helping my headache at all!

I let my eyes slowly flicker open. Then quickly snapped them shut again. After a moment, I carefully opened my eyes again. The glare of the white walls was blinding. The more I took in my surroundings, the more I began to panic. This wasn't the room at the game shop that I'd fallen asleep in. Still, I'm used to that now.

Ever since I defeated Malik, I've been having these weird dreams. Well they're memories of my life in ancient Egypt if you want to be accurate. They are always nasty, horrible and depressing. And I'm always injured when I wake up. Yugi doesn't know, his grandpa doesn't know. The only person who does know is Bakura, and I didn't even really choose to tell him. But as a result, when I wake up I'm usually at his and Ryou's house. But this wasn't Bakura's house! _Oh help!_

I was still freaking out when I finally saw the source of the beeping noise. It was one of those heart rate machines that they have in hospitals, and it was hooked up to me. Hey did that mean……

"**Yami!!!!!!!**" There was a blur of blue and gold before something jumped onto the bed and flung its arms around me. Pain shot through my body. _Oh so I **do **have a body!_ I looked down to see what was attacking me.

"Yugi?"

"Yami! Oh Yami. I thought you were going to die!" O.K. I was really confused now. I managed to peel Yugi off of me and push him back so I could see him properly, and he wasn't hurting me. I looked into his eyes, and could see tears spilling down his cheeks. Fear and concern were written right across his face.

"Who said I was going to die Yugi?"

"All the doctors." Then seeing my blank expression, he took a deep, shuddering breath, made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, and began to explain every thing.

"Well, we're not entirely sure what happened. We got a call at about one in the morning. It woke me and grandpa up; I saw that your bed was empty and I just knew something was wrong. Turns out I was right. Grandpa was still on the phone when I got downstairs. The call was from the hospital. By the time he'd finished talking and hung up, grandpa was totally white, like he'd just seen a ghost or something. He told me that you'd been attacked and we had to go to the hospital. Apparently, some boy dialled 911 and when he got through; he said that he found you all beat up by the river in the park. But when the ambulance got there you were alone. Someone had put you in the recovery position, and left a jacket wrapped round you with a note pinned to it." At this point he stopped to point to a jacket draped over the back of chair in the corner of the room.

"The note had your name address and telephone number on it and said that they were written in your wallet. They wanted to find the boy to thank him, if you had been out there, in the rain, in your condition much longer, you really _would _have died." A smile crossed my lips. _God Bakura. When I get out of here I'm giving you the biggest chocolate bar you have ever seen!_

"They've given you very strong painkillers so you shouldn't feel anything." _Ah so that's why my body's so numb. _

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're safe." Whispered Yugi snuggling closer to me. "I've always wanted a big brother. And now I have one." Big brother. I liked the sound of that. I gently pulled Yugi closer; I could sort of feel his warmth against my icy, injured body.

"Don't worry little brother. I really am fine." I promised. We could have stayed like that for ages, but then a nurse came through the door. When she saw I was awake, she let out a startled gasp and left the room. Me and Yugi were still exchanging startled glances when she returned with grandpa and a young female doctor. Grandpa rushed over to the bed.

"Yami! I was so worried! What were you thinking sneaking out of the house at that time? Where were you? What where you doing? Come on answer me!" I looked down at my clasped hands on the sheets in front of me. I couldn't tell him. I would, just not at that second. _For now it just has to be between me and the tomb robber. I didn't even want him to know. So please don't make me tell you too. Please?_

Tears splashed onto my trembling hands. But then I felt grandpa's hand on my cheek, brushing away my tears.

"Look it's all right. I'm, sorry I yelled at you. It doesn't matter what you were doing, all that matters is that you're safe now." He pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his shoulder. After a minuet I pulled away, still crying.

"Good grief Yami!" exclaimed grandpa chuckling. "You're almost as bad as Yugi. He wouldn't stop crying all night. Look! He's not even stopped properly now!" Spluttering with laughter I looked down at the boy with his arms still wrapped round my waist. Sure enough, he was gazing back up at me with those big, innocent, violet eyes, tears steadily flowing down his cheeks. I couldn't help but fall into a fresh fit of the giggles. Yugi pouted, which only made me laugh more.

"Don't laugh at me." Yugi said defensively. He sounded so sweet. I laughed all the more. Grandpa was laughing too by this time; the nurse had to use the heart rate monitor to support her self she was laughing so hard. Even the doctor looked like she was fighting back laughter.

"Yami, I'll poke you."

"Ahhhh! The devil!" I chuckled in a fake scared voice, making a cross with my fingers and holding it out towards Yugi. His response to this was to promptly poke the palm of my left hand. I had to burry my face in my pillow because I was laughing so hysterically. Then the doctor cleared her throat, and we all sobered up.

"Hello. Your name's Yami isn't it?" she asked. I nodded slightly, suddenly really shy for some reason.

"I'm doctor Lyra, but you can just call me Grace if you want. How old are you then Yami?"

"17. Nearly 18." I whispered without taking my eyes off the sheet in front of me.

"Really? You look so young!"

"It runs in the family." Well it wasn't exactly a lie was it?

"Well, it's good to see you awake. Now you were injured quite badly. You have deep cuts on your back, chest, stomach, arms and legs. I'm afraid some of these will leave permanent scars. You also have a large stab wound to your stomach. This will heal, but will also leave a scar. The bruises will all heal and fade normally." I nodded to show I was keeping up. "However, there is one particular bruise that was defiantly not caused by a fist." I had a pretty good idea where this bruise was. Grace reached out and touched the side of my neck. A shudder ran down my spine. So I was right then.

"Can you remember how they did this to you?" I took a deep breath.

"She bit me." I mumbled to the floor.

"_She_?_"_ Oh shit. I'd really done it now. They were all looking at me expectantly. I swallowed.

"The person that attacked me was female." It was a whisper but everyone heard it.

"She _bit _you?" Shrieked grandpa. I nodded. He swore under his breath. Grace suddenly grabbed my wrists.

"Yami can you remember her? Did you see her? What did she look like?"

"I don't know!" I suddenly screamed before bursting into tears. "I didn't see her! I don't remember her! I don't know what she looks like! I just don't know!" I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face from view. I heard Grace speak.

"Maybe we should let him be alone for a bit."

I heard the door open and someone leaving. I still didn't move. It would only have made my heartache worse. Grace hadn't mentioned how deep the scars in my heart would be. She hadn't said how long I'd have to wait before the bruises on my soul faded. She had given me painkillers but even they couldn't numb my inner pain. And I was sure I'd never heal.

"Yami?" grandpa's voice was low and comforting. "Yami, they've gone now. It's just us now. Just you and me and Yugi." I opened my mouth, ready to tell him everything. But then I looked into his concerned violet eyes, so much like Yugi's, and knew I couldn't tell him. I had to tell him something though. I didn't exactly lie, I just edited the truth.

I made it so that when I was attacked I was knocked out. While I was unconscious, I remembered part of my life as a pharaoh. I said I remembered when me and my queen broke up and that I know felt absolutely terrible. Like I said; not a lie.

"Don't worry Yami. It will be all right." With that said grandpa got up and left the room. When he returned, he was carrying a small tray with three steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Best cure for a broken heart I know." He said, handing one to both me and Yugi. He was right too. It wasn't the hot chocolate that helped though, it was the fact that I was there with my little brother and my grandpa. It's tricky trying to drink hot chocolate when you have little or no feeling in your hands. I made a comment about this and that got us started. We laughed about everything that entered our heads until I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey grandpa, how long was I asleep?"

"About two hours." He checked his watch and suddenly leaped up. "Hell on earth! It's nearly 4:30 in the morning! Right, Yami you have to go to sleep right now. You too Yugi…"

"But grandpa! I can't just go home and leave Yami here!" I was very touched.

"You don't have to Yugi. There letting us stay in the hospital while Yami's getting better."

"Oh. Night then Yami."

Grandpa leaned forward to give me a hug.

"See you in the morning Yami, sleep well." I then gave Yugi a very tight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Yugi." Then they left together.

Normal P.O.V.

Yami had never been so restless. He tossed and turned trying to get comfy. But no matter how he laid, he just couldn't get to sleep. He didn't want to either. He was scared that if he fell asleep again then he would have another dream. Even though he'd been having these dreams for over six weeks now, he still couldn't get used to them. He couldn't control what he did while he was having one of those dreams. Besides he'd only get injured and if that happened while he was I the state he was in he would almost defiantly die.

He would already be dead if it wasn't for Bakura. _Bakura._ _I wonder how you found me._ The thief had good timing if nothing else. He hadn't only saved him then, he'd done it before. Yami couldn't help but smile as the memory of the first time he had woken from a dream his house. Not the first time he had one of those dreams, the first time he'd had one and woken up at Bakura's house. He'd nearly punched the poor tomb robber thinking he'd kidnapped him.

The pain killers would probably ware off soon so if he was going to get to sleep at all it would have to be soon. He turned over and let the cool breeze from the window blow gently blow across his face. It was nice, soothing. Gradually his mind began to drift into happy peaceful dreams, so unlike the night mares that sometimes tormented him.

The slow steady beeping of the heart monitor filled Yami's ears as he slowly opened his eyes. The sun was just coming up, giving the room an odd grey light. At first glace, Yami was alone in the room, but then again, why would he have tingles powerful enough to wake him up, running up and down his spine if he was truly alone?

"No Yami. You're not alone."

Yami sat up and looked around the room suspiciously, desperate to know who the owner of the little girly voice was. His eyes fell on a pair of shoes he could just make out through the shadows. As he watched, a small girl of about six emerged from the darkness. She was wearing an old fashioned blue silk dress that went down to her ankles.

"Who are you?"

"That isn't important, Yami." Her voice was soft, like you'd expect but also surprisingly wise and all knowing.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" Yelped Yami.

"That isn't important either."

"Then what _is_ important then?" Yami was more than a little scared now.

"All that you need to know is that I was sent to earth from another place."

"Are you an angel?" Gasped Yami, all his fear was gone.

The little girl didn't answer him, just smiled sweetly and began to approach him again. She sat on the edge of the bead in the beam of faint dawn light coming from the window. Yami could now see her hair was a pale, wispy, blonde. It just about reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were an unbelievable bright, baby, blue. She suddenly placed her hands on Yami's shoulders and forced him onto the bed.

"Now lets see what I can do for you." She said moving her hands from his shoulders, and began to run her fingers up and down his arm and then across his chest. All the numbness vanished abruptly from Yami's body to be replaced by searing pain. Yami attempted to shove her away, but only found himself slipping into darkness yet another time.

Her work done, the little girl straitened up and disappeared from view. Leaving the room still and silent. Silent, except for the sound of the heart rate monitor slowing to a single, long, ominous beep as it displayed a straight, flat line.

**End Chapter**

Everyone except me: Gasps.

Me: Well, well, well. What's going to happen now?

Yugi: What have you done to Yami?

Me: you will never know unless they R&R.

Joey: Yer evil girl!


	3. The best way to watch a scary movie

_Look, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I'd be sitting in a swimming pool in Egypt surrounded by several very attractive actors._

Yugi: Did anyone review? Did anyone review?! What happened to Yami?!!

Me: Patience my dear.

Joey: _biting his nails in fear._

Me: yep here are the reviews.

**Dark-Lady-Devinty: **Hey! You came back! That's meant to be a little confusing at the moment. Thanks for the review though!

**Deawna: **Thank you! Don't worry, Yami will be just fine. (For the most part)

Insert evil laugh here!!

Yugi: So what _did _happen to Yami?

Joey: if you've killed him…

Me: nah! I would never do a thing like that!

Joey: (embarrassed). Oh, carry on then.

Me: And now the adventure continues……_voice fades out_

**Chapter 3**

**The best way to watch a scary movie**

Yami's P.O.V.

"It's amazing! I've never seen anyone make a recovery like this!" _Oh sweet Ra almighty!_ My entire body was stiff and aching. "It's not just the recovery he made after he flat lined, there's barely scratch on him! He should have permanent scars! I just don't understand!" _Hey, that's Grace's voice! _

"It doesn't really matter how it happened. Just that he's all right." Ryou? But that meant……

"Well I hope that he wakes up soon. It's getting boring hanging around here." **Bakura!!!!** I snapped properly awake and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I guess I took them by surprise when I moved so fast.

Grace was checking all of the monitors that were still hooked up to me. Ryou and Bakura were standing at the foot of my bed. Seeing that I was conscious, Ryou scampered round and wrapped his arms round me and gave me a tight, squeezing, hug. Bakura looked like he was ready to rush forward and hug me too, but stopped himself just in time.

"I'm going to tell everyone you're alright!" Ryous voice cracked as he spoke but he was nearly dancing as he left. Grace shook her head in disbelief, and went after him, leaving Bakura and me alone.

I totally didn't know what to say and nether did Bakura. But they say actions speak louder than words, and what Bakura did next was the equivalent to shouting at the top of his lungs. He simply sat down on the edge of my mattress and gently stroked the back of my wrist. I finally thought of something I could tell Bakura.

"Your jacket is on the chair over there." I waved my hand in that direction with my free hand, "It got a bit blood stained. I'm sorry." I thought Bakura would be angry at the fact that I wrecked his jacket. But he just smiled at me. His smile is astonishingly warm and gentle, just like his hand on my wrist.

"Nah, it don't matter. You're heaps more important than some old jacket."

"Oh, Bakura I didn't know you cared!"

"I don't. But it's true. You _are_ more important than a jacket."

We both gave one final glace around before embracing each other in a friendly hug, before breaking apart and waiting for the others to come.

Tea was on me the second the door was opened. I mean that literally. She had one knee either side of my legs and was cradling my head to her shoulder before I could even see her or prepare myself.

"Te-a! I cana' breet'!" well you try speaking whilst being smothered by a hyper cheerleader. She moved away and cupped my face in her hands.

"Oh, Yami! The way Yugi explained it I was expecting you to have been flipping mutilated or something!"

Yugi took this moment to explain. He started out by telling everyone the bit I already knew then continued with a new part.

"We were sleeping in a side ward when a nurse came to tell us that Yami had flat lined and they were tying to revive him. We were still going ballistic over this, when good ole' Grace came in and told us Yami was recovering, but something remarkable was happening. We went in to see him and all the burses were fading and all the cuts were healing right before our eyes!" every person in the room was gapping at me, even I was!

"He still has some shallow cuts but they are just going to heal naturally. The stab wound on his stomach is still there, but a hell of a lot less deep than it was. That's still going to leave a scar, but only a tiny one that you will only see if you know is there, if you understand me?" We all nodded, words were far beyond all of us except Yugi, who just ploughed on with the story. "However, one of the bruises remains." I scanned my arms and legs for bruises and, when I found none, I gently felt my face. But my face was clear too. Where in Ra's name was this bruise?

"See? Right here." Yugi flipped his fingers across my neck. _Aha, the bite. Serena made sure that would stick around for a bit. The little bitch._ This thought crossed my mind and I couldn't help but let out a little snort of mirth.

"What der hells got in ter ya?" Asked Joey.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Really? Ya gonna tell me who the girl is eh?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at this.

"What?! What girl? What are you talking about?"

"Joey's just messing with you. Joey that was really mean!" Tristan gave his mate a small slap on the chest.

"Hey! I only wanted to know!" Joey hit him back.

"Joey, we know the whole concept of thinking is new to you, so it might come as shock to you that we do not _all_ use our entire mental capacity idolising Britney flipping Spears!"

"Shut up man!" It looked like they might be headed for a major fight so Duke quickly got in between them.

"Look, don't start fighting in a hospital."

"Keep ya head otta dis dice boy!" But they did stop then, remembering where they were.

I was starting to relax when Tea hit on a subject that I just couldn't face.

"So Yugi, what did he look like before, before, you know, before what happened last night?" Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a few photos.

"The police wanted photos. Here." He handed them to Tea. She took one look at them, gasped, and handed them to Joey.

"Dat's sick. Real sick." Every one peered at the photos and either gasped, muttered something under their breath, went pale, or all of those things. When I could see them I had to agree hole heartedly with Joey. They were close ups of some of the major cuts and bruises, including the one on my neck, they all had captions of the type of injury and where it was. Tea looked at me with the kind of eyes that remind me of Bambi.

"What on earth did those monsters do to you?" My breath caught in my chest. I was shaking all over. _Please don't make me say. Please, please don't make me say._

"He probably doesn't even remember. And on the off chance that he does, he hardly wants to have to bring it up again. Does he?" _Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bakura!_

I desperately needed to talk with Bakura, and I could tell he wanted to as well. However we had to hang on for ages and ages before we could. About midday, everyone left the room to get something to eat from the hospital café. They had only been gone about five minuets before Bakura dashed back in and sat down in one of the chairs closest to my bed.

"Alright Pharaoh, spill." And so I did. Just like always. Being extra careful not to leave out any details. Bakura is a very good listener. He gave the right reaction in the right places, and when I said about Serena biting me, he swore too. It was a really bad four letter word. I managed to keep going right up to the last second of my story, but I was then suddenly in tears. Still, my saviour was at my side in a second. He passed me a box of tissues and rubbed my back in little soothing circles.

"Please don't cry Yami." He begged. I tried my best, but couldn't help but continue to sob under my breath. But once again, Bakura knew just what to do. He pulled me close and whispered one of his rudest jokes to me. I was soon grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Bakura, how can you always find me?" This had been nagging away at the back of my mind for a while now.

"Couldn't tell you mate. One minute I'm in bed dreaming about something totally normal, and then I just hear your voice calling out to me. Then the dream changes, I'm suddenly falling in icy darkness with you still calling out. Then I wake up, and it's like I can see where you are. I usually take you back to my place. But you were stabbed Yami. I had to get you here."

"I understand. You did the right thing."

By the time the others arrived, it was like nothing had happened. Everyone was carrying a bar of chocolate, a bag of crisps and a bottle of drink. Joey was carrying extra, which I thought he was going to keep for himself, until he started to share them to me and Bakura.

"Coke, crisps an' chocolate for da Pharaoh, an' Sprite, crisps an' chocolate for da tomb robber."

"Thanks Jono, I mean Joey!" Luckily he didn't seem to notice that I used his ancient Egyptian name. Tristan had though. He opened his mouth to say something, but Bakura got in there first.

"Hey, where are Yugi and Ryou?"

**BANG!** Right on cue, the door flew open and both hikaris raced inside. Yugi was waving a news paper in the air.

"Yami! Yami! You're in here!" He then slapped the news paper open on the bed. We all craned closer to get a look.

**_ Who could be this cruel?_**

_**The King of games, Yugi Moto, is currently staying in hospital to be with his big brother Yami, who was assaulted and beaten nearly to death whilst walking** **through** **Willow Park late last night.**_

_An unknown boy dialled 911 and raised the alarm after finding Yami unconscious near the foot bridge. The hospital staff and police force would both like to thank the boy who left the victim in the recovery position and wrapped him in his jacket before ringing for an ambulance. Although little is known about the attacker, it is believed that they are female. Police say that whoever it was wanted to kill Yami, and would have succeeded if he hadn't been found when he was. No one con say for sure what happened, but this is one theory:_

_Yami Moto was walking past the river when he was attacked from behind. He was punched and kicked to the ground where he was then cut and on his arms, chest, back and legs and stabbed in the stomach. After this, his body was tossed into the bushes on the bank of the river._

_Even if this isn't how it happened, it sure that the assailant has a cold and cruel heart._

"Wow Yami! Everyone at school is gonna read dis! Dey'll go crazy when dey see ya!" He was right. And I'd have something to show for it too. Grace had said that the bruise on my neck would take at least a month to heal. It was one of the deepest bruises shed ever seen. Earlier that morning, she had put a patch of bandage over the area to help it heal quicker.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when you go back on Monday!" Tristan was giggling uncontrollably. We where all laughing because he was. He slowed down and stopped. So did we. But no, he was off again. His laugh was high and he was going red from lack of breath and embarrassment.

"I'm stopping! I'm stopping! I swear!" He cried. We all roared with laughter again.

"I'm winding down now, I'm winding down." We all took depth breaths and fanned our faces.

"Yes, it is winding down now." Panted Joey.

"Mmm." This was the last sound that past Tristan's lips before he fell off his chair in absolute fits of laughter.

"Or maybe it isn't." Joey commented before cracking up along with the rest of us. By the time we finished, we were all completely exhausted. Tea had rested her head on my bed. I suddenly noticed how close me and Tea where. She had her forehead on my shin and her hand on my thigh. I was absent minded toying with her hair. She must have noticed this too, because she moved away and straightened out both her hair and the blanket. It was winter so only a couple of hours later and it was getting dark. We talked about everything. Well almost everything. My secret stayed safe. It was so nice to just be in the warm semi-darkness with my friends. But we all decided it got a bit boring.

"Here. Do you guys fancy watching a scary movie?" Suggested Joey. I liked to watch a movie, even though I grew up in ancient times before they were invented.

"Good idea Joey!" I said nodding.

"Well I do have them."

"Right then. Me, Joey and Tristan will go and get the movie from the video shop across the road. You five get the TV ready. Make sure it's not too loud, we'll end up spooking the other patients knowing our luck." commanded Duke.

"Yes Sir!" Bakura gave him a mock salute, only to get a spare pillow thrown at him. We switched on the telly, and as Duke predicted, it was extremely loud. After sorting that out, we all settled our selves down and got comfy.

The guys returned with a large tub of sweet popcorn, a large tub of plain popcorn, lots 2litre bottles of drink, tones of sweets which they empty bowl, and a tall stack of videos that included: The exorcist, The ring, Signs and lots of other movies designed to scare the hell out of you. Tea was only wearing a small t-shirt and shorts, so I let her slide under the blanket with me. Don't panic! I was wearing jeans and a shirt! She was alright until we got to the third from last movie. It was a particularly creepy one called 'The angels breathe'. It was about this little girl who was brutally murdered when she was six, and came back as a ghost to kill the guy who killed her. Only then she got a taste for murder, so she started to kill random people. It was extremely gory, and made you jump every second. Tea was absolutely petrified. She wrapped her arms round me and hid her head behind my arm.

"Yami how can you watch this?"

I felt a weird bubbling, almost nervous, feeling as I looked at the top of her head. Even from this angle, she was really very pretty. My arms were shaking from something I was quite sure wasn't fear of the movie, as I slowly wrapped them round her.

"Yami, aren't you scared?" She mumbled into my shirt.

"Y-yeah. I'm terrified." I stammered, pulling her slightly closer. "I'm terrified."

Normal P.O.V

Bakura slipped out of the room and into the toilet without anyone noticing. He ran cold water and splashed his face. He'd seen Yami and Tea. The way they were curled up together. He'd seen, and felt jealousy beyond belief. But not jealousy of Yami. He was jealous of Tea! He wanted to be the one curled in the _pharaoh's_ arms. He wanted Yami's arms around _him_, wanted the pharaoh to be stroking _his_ hair, and whispering to _him_. _He _wanted to be able to breathe in _his _soft warm scent.

_Bakura what are you thinking?! You're his friend! You don't like him like that! Do you?_

"No! I do not!" he said out loud. _You're lying! _

He didn't need to be told that.

He already knew the truth. Deep down he knew, deep, deep down……

**End Chapter**

Everyone-except-me: (Jaws on the floor)

Me: Another day…Another cliff hanger written.

Yugi& Yami: (chanting) Update! Update!

Me: Only if they review more than last time.

Yugi& Yami: (still chanting) Review! Review!

Me: The porcupines have spoken.


	4. The first step: dinial

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Serena. And Grace. And that weird little girl who visited Yami in the middle of the night._

Me: First off; **an advanced warning!** In a few days time, I will be going to my Grandparent's for Christmas so there will be a gap in the updates. Please don't think I've given up! I'll be gone less than a week and have over a week left before I go! Just thought I'd warn you now.

Yugi: (throws arms around Chan's waist) have a nice time!

Me: I will!

Yami: She's not going yet!

Yugi: (let's go of Chan's waist) I knew that!

Me: Anyway, It's review time!

**Yugirules (1):** I got your first review after chapter 3 was posted so I couldn't put it on that one. I'm sorry!!!!! Still here it is now! Thanks for the review! As you can see chapter 3 and now 4 are up and running smoothly! Yugi does rule doesn't he?

**Dark-Lady-devinity: **(jumps reviewer) my loyalist reviewer! I have a strong feeling Bakura won't just get over Yami! I love coke too!

**Yugirules (2):** Thanks for the second review! It was really nice. I like getting reviews. )

Seto: So, Bakura likes Yami, but Yami likes Tea, but Tea is completely oblivious! AGHHHHHH!!! I hate love triangles! They're so confusing!

Me: then I suggest you stop reading cos this is about too get a whole lot more complicated.

Tristan: how is that Possible?!!

Me: Read and learn…… (Voice fades out).

**Chapter 4**

**The first step: denial**

_**Bakura's P.O.V. **_

_This couldn't be true! But I knew it was. How could it be true? Easy, he's cool, sexy, funny, smart; he's got the best ass this side of Jesus…NO! STOP THINKING THIS! Look there is absolutely no need to panic. It's probably just a one off thing. Yeah, that's it! Now go straight back in there, don't worry, everything will be normal and fine._

**Normal P.O.V. **

Bakura re-entered the room the girl on TV Was stalking her next victim through the park. The little girl looked totally innocent in her blue silk dress and wispy blonde hair. (Does she remind you of anyone?).

Yami and Tea were still curled up together, peeking at the screen under each others arms. Bakura tried his best to ignore the jealousy he was feeling. He concentrated on the others. At some point Joey had pulled Yugi onto his lap, and was rocking him gently. Yugi was sucking his thumb and resting his head on Joey's shoulder. Ryou had his feet up on the chair in front of him. Tristan and Duke were on the edge of their seats, they were so into the movie. The young thief sat next to his hikari without anyone noticing he had left. No matter how had he tried to stop it, Bakura kept glancing over at the pharaoh and the cheerleader, their cheeks touching they were so close. But the spirit still wondered: _What if they get closer?_

When Grace visited at three in the morning, she found the gang asleep in varying positions around the room. Yami and Tea were still cuddling in their sleep under the sheets on the bed. He'd be let out today. He should have been in for weeks and weeks but was out after just a few days. She silently approached the bed. The lamp that had been left on was illuminating one side of Yami's face, his golden bangs were shining and cute a smile was playing at his lips. She smiled too.

"You're too good for this place boy." She whispered, incredible sincerity evident in her voice. "Oh if only you were two or three years older……But your not." She sighed and then turned to the sleeping Tea. "Look after him; treat him right and give him everything he deserves… Even if you don't know he likes you yet." She turned around and left the angel Yami asleep in his bed.

Bakura awoke an hour later. Everyone else was still lost in their dreams. He couldn't help staring longingly at the pharaoh.

"How is it possible for him to look so gorgeous when he has his eyes shut and his mouth open?"

_You know Bakura, if you leaned in, you could kiss him now. _Bakura had no idea who had just thought that, because it sure as hell wasn't him. _Go on boy you know you want to._ The lure was irresistible. Before he even thought about what he was doing, the tomb robber was leaning closer to the soft, sweet, tanned face in front of him. _That's it Bakura! _His lips were inches from Yami's mouth.

"No!" Bakura leapt back from the boy who had just spoke in his sleep. The young thief started, disgusted at what he had nearly done. _Thank Ra no one saw! Everything will be O.K. _But everything was clearly not O.K.

Now that he looked Bakura could tell something was wrong. Yami's eyelids were flickering like he was trying to wake up, his arms and legs were twitching and he was tossing and turning from side to side.

"Wake up! Wake up!"the older boy shook the younger in a desperate effort to wake him. It was clearly not one of his memory dreams but was something pretty similar.

"Wake up idiot!" he screamed.

"'Kura? Waz da matter?" Joey was a usually a deep sleeper but Bakura was being very loud. All around the room, friends were raising their sleepy heads. Tea was nearest and could see what was wrong with Yami.

"Yami! Oh god! Bakura, how long has he been like this?"

"Just help me wake him up."

(Yami)

Yami sat up. He was in bed, but could tell something was wrong. Everyone around him was frozen in the positions they went to sleep in. The room was darker than it should have been. And even though he was surrounded by his friend, the teen was completely alone.

"Wrong again, Yami." The voice was quiet, little-girly, all knowing. And Yami was sure he knew where he had heard before.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

My eyes scanned the room for a glimpse of the little girl. When I saw none, I was more than a little freaked. I let myself curl up into a ball. I didn't want to be here any longer, I wanted to wake up in the hospital, I wanted to be safe. _If I can just stay curled up like this maybe she'll leave me alone and not hurt me. _But no such luck. A small hand tugged at the back of my shirt. When I showed no response, the hand gently pulled my hair a bit. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to sit up and face the little girl. She gave me a smile that was sweet enough to give you tooth decay.

I tried to make my voice sound commanding, but I could only just squeak.

"What did you do to me last night?"

"I healed you."

"You made me flat line."

"Yes. They reckon I should have warned you about that. It's one of the side affects."

"They?"

"I told you I'm not from earth."

"Well you're certainly no angel and I…" I let my voice trail off. The girl was looking at me in a particularly odd way. Her eyes were glinting. She moved closer to me.

"You don't believe me?"

"You're not an angel." She leaned even closer and I saw that she was no longer a little girl, she was my age. Her hair has now black, and longer and thicker.

"You're not an angel." I could feel her breath in my ear.

"I never said I was now did I?"

I gasped realising what this meant.

"You're……?"

"That's right." Once again, I found myself being forced backwards onto the bed. Her fingers were tight on my wrists. "Now stay still and this won't hurt. As much."

(Back to reality)

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Please stop…" Everyone stopped to check the boy they were trying to wake. He was still asleep.

"We have to do something!" Shrieked Tea.

"Go get grace. He's having a fit or something." Joey took Bakura's command and tore out of the room. Ryou actually slapped poor Yami in an attempt to snap him out of it. Even that didn't work. After what seemed like eternity Grace and a group of other doctors came and took Yami away. Bakura felt so stupid. He didn't know what to do. _It was not a memory dream but maybe it was something similar? Oh I have to tell someone. NO! I can't break his trust._

(Over to Yami)

**Yami's P.O.V. **

The girl started to stroke my neck. She then started to _kiss_ me! Her tongue ran along my lip. I refused to make this easy for her. She pulled back slightly.

"Come on Yami! I didn't want to hurt you but it seems you've left me no choice." Her teeth scraped my chin. It made me open my mouth to gasp. It was what she'd been waiting for, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I didn't cry out then, but I did when I felt her hand rest on the top of my jeans. I knew what was coming next. Well actually, I didn't. One minute this girl is kneeling over me, the next, she was being attacked by someone the exact twin of her little girl self.

I watched as the two girls thought. One of them was a lot bigger, and therefore stronger, than the other so it looked rather hopeless for both the little girl and me. But then the little girl used all of her strength to force her hand into the stomach of the other. And I mean into! Her hand came right out the other side of the teenager! My enemy let out a shriek before disappearing in a flash of light. I sat there breathing deeply. My eyes met those of the little girl. I had to say, this girl's whole aura seemed to feel happier and friendlier and, well, _safer_ than the one who had been there before. This one seemed to be the real one. The one that had sat by me the other night and healed my wounds. But I was still very confused.

"Who w-was s-she?" I managed to stammer out.

"An impostor. Sent by our rivals to fool you and break your spirit."

"Are you the one who h-helped m-me?"

"Yes."

"Are you my guardian angel?" she gave me a deep all-knowing smile. I smiled back, knowing the truth. She came onto the bed in between me and the still form of Tea. She gently put her arms round my abdomen. I returned the hug. She squeezed me a little bit tighter. Pain shot from the place on my stomach where Serena stabbed me. I cried out even though I tried to stop myself. My angel jumped backwards.

"Did she hurt you?" Concern and worry filled her voice.

"Not badly." I am not the best at lying. My angel carefully lifted up my shirt. Blood dripped onto her hands.

"She opened it up again." She sighed, placing her head on my chest. "I'll heal it. Don't worry. But now I think you need to wake up." Before I could respond, the room faded from view.

(Reality-still Yami's P.O.V.)

Another room came into focus. That damn beeping was back. Oh hang on, that's good. Taking a look around me, I realised that I was not in the room surrounded by my friends, I was somewhere else. Now I know that I was in the intensive care unit, but obviously had no idea where I had been taken.

Grace was checking the monitors around me. A frown was on her face.

"Am I still alive?" stupid question, I know. At least it got her attention.

"Oh Yami! Thank god you're alright!"

"I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" She didn't answer, just smiled down at me. I tried to sit up, but I just gasped in pain. Grace was by my side in an instant. She lifted my top just like my angel. I heard her swear under her breath. _She's worse than Bakura!_ I giggled weakly and let her put a fresh bandage on. She filled me in on what had happened. It made sense. She then told me how worried everyone was.

"Your Grandfather will be here soon. Until then, I think that you should meet some people that will probably murder the next doctor who tells them that they have to wait to see you." She went to open the door, but that wasn't necessary. The door flew open. It was clear that my friends had been listening on the other side. The all ran to me and I was soon lost in the middle of a heap of boys, plus Tea, all trying to hug me and asking frantically what I could remember.

So I told them. They were hooked on every word I said! When I had finished, they all sat in silence gaping at me with their mouths open. All of them except for Ryou. He was digging his bag for something. He brought out a large, old, hard back book, which had had a ruby, red cover at one time but was now faded and worn out. With trembling fingers, he flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"I knew it." He muttered to himself.

"Knew what Ryou?" I asked, confused. He placed the book open on the bed in front of me and the gang.

"There." He said pointing to the last paragraph. We read it. We read it again just to make sure. We sat back and every face was turned and every eye was on me. Ryou spoke first, managing to keep his voice calm and steady even though we were all terrified.

"I think you might have a demon stalker Yami."

**End Chapter**

Me: And that, my friends is how you get people to R&R.

Every-one-except-me: **Oh my god!!**

Me: That says it all.

Every-one-except-me: **Oh my god!**

Me: I shall let their response speak for it's self.


	5. The bully's revenge

_I shall write this in idiot speak (my natural language) **ME NO OWN YU-GI-OH!**_

Me: O.K. this will defiantly be the last update before I go to my grandparents for Christmas.

Yami: I'll miss yoooooooooou!

Me: I'll miss you toooooooo!

Yami: (holds mistletoe over Chan's head.)

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Yami me: (Kissing)

(Growling from behind door)

Yami me: (move apart)

Yami: What was that?

Me: I have no idea.

Yugi: I'll check. (Opens door) Bakura? What on earth……?

Bakura: errrrrr. Gotta go! Bye! (Runs out of room)

Yugi: oooookayyyyyyyyyyyy.

Yami: moving on…

Me: Reviews!!!

**Dark-lady-devinity: **Thanks for another nice review!!!!!! Merry Christmas to you too!

**Mellinde:** Thanks for the review. Sorry, but if I answer your question it would ruin the whole story! Tell me what your other questions are and I will do my best to answer them.

Yugi: So will Yami be alright?

Me: He's not the one I'd be worried about if I were you.

Yugi: Will _I_ be alright?

Me: Read to find out……… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 5**

**The bully's revenge**

** Yami's P.O.V. **

"A- a d-d-demon s-stalker?" Yugi was stuttering badly and I could feel him quivering against me.

"Yes." Ryou sounded so calm.

"How come I have both a guardian angel _and_ a demon stalker?" I could not understand anything.

"Who cares how come it is?" Cried Joey "Lets just figure out a way stop it!"

"We don't know _how_ to!" I felt a jolt in my heart in my chest. Tea sounded as worried as she looked. I didn't want to make her anymore upset than she already was.

"Look. I don't care about stopping it right now. The truth is, at the moment all I want is to see my grandpa, go home, get a shower, go to bed and try to get back to normal."

"Well I don't know about anything else, but I can defiantly make the first part of your wish come true." Grace had left when my friends came in, but now she had returned. And she'd brought grandpa back too.

"Yami! Oh god Yami! I was at the game shop! I would have been here sooner but I only just heard!" His face was sheet, white as he hurried over to see me.

"I'm alright grandpa." He hugged me as gently as possible. It still hurt though. Somehow I managed to not cry out. But when we moved apart, I had painful tears in my eyes. Grandpa brushed tears off of my cheeks.

"Are you sure you're O.K.?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bit sore, that's all." He looked like he didn't entirely believe me. His eyes scanned my face, upper arms and chest, trying to figure out where I was injured. Even though I was wearing a shirt, he would probably be able to spot the bandages underneath. I didn't want to have to explain about the two girls again. I knew that if I did, grandpa would push me further and further until I let my secret slip. _That's just a bit too personal at the moment. _I hadn't told my friends and I wasn't planning to. I had to think of an excuse and quick.

"I'm fine grandpa." I repeated. "I just really want to go home now." He nodded.

"I'll have to have to talk to the doctors first." We all turned to Grace; everyone except grandpa was looking pleading. She drew in her breath through her teeth.

"Oh I'm not sure about that." She said.

"Oh please Grace! Please?!" I begged.

"Well I suppose you _could_ go…" all of my friends and me cheered.

"But!" Grace shouted over the top of us. "But if you _do_ go, you have to take it easy, come back for a check up next week and you will have to go back to school." I groaned at the thought of school.

"That sounds fair." Grandpa cut in before I could protest. "Can I take him home now then?"

"I don't see why not. If he is going home it might as well be sooner rather than later." I would have jumped for joy if I wasn't hurting so much. I felt Yugi's hand on my shoulder.

"Hear that Yami? You can come home!" I still can't believe how sweet and innocent he sounds.

"Right. Get your stuff together and we can get going." Said Grandpa, taking control. I didn't have much to get. Before long, I was in the car on the way home. The second I got through the door, I went straight up to the room I share with Yugi and we both fell into our separate beds and we both fell asleep and I knew nothing more until morning.

"Yami! Yami! Time to wake up! Time for school!" I groaned and tried to roll away from Yugi's voice. "No silly! It's time to wake up now!" I was still moaning about early mornings when I was eating my breakfast.

"Come on Yami." It's not that bad!" Yugi was trying to be sympathetic but it wasn't doing the trick.

"You're not the one who just got out of the hospital."

"Well _you're_ the one who wanted to come home so badly!" he had me trapped. "Besides, Tea will be there…" _That_ did the trick. I was out of the house like a shot. Poor Yugi had to race after me and then took his revenge by teasing me all the way to school. He was still singing 'Yami fancies Tea' when we rounded a corner and came face to face with Joey and Tristan. I tried to get Yugi to shut up before they heard what he was singing. They heard though. Tristan burst out laughing; Joey however, didn't seem too shocked by the news.

"Well, always knew dat it would happen sometime." I was the one that was shocked now.

"What do you mean Joey?"

"Kinda like it wer destined to happen." I had forgotten that Joey had a past life too. Tristan finally managed to stop laughing just long enough to speak.

"Well we don't want to keep lover boy here away from Tea any longer than is necessary." He then sprinted out of my reach.

"You get back here Tristan Taylor!" we ran the rest of the way to school.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I watched Yami and his friends run into school. I didn't really pay any attention to what he was yelling after Tristan, I just enjoyed being able to watch the young pharaoh run. Suddenly he stopped dead still. He put one hand to his head and fell to his knees. I was about to run and help him up, but then I remembered that we weren't supposed to like each other at school. Besides, it was stating to look like I would have to take him back to my place at lunchtime. He didn't need my help right then, a large group were already gathered around him. I slipped further into the darkness behind the bike shed.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

"Yami?"

"Are you alright?"

"Can ya hear me?"

"What happened?"

What happened? Huh! Like I could ever tell them. I searched the worried faces. There was Joey and Tristan and Yugi, as well as a lot of other students whose names I didn't know. I sighed. The one person who would understand wasn't there. I didn't exactly expect him to be. We are quite good at pretending at school. I realized that everyone was still staring at me. I put on a large fake smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little bit dizzy." To tell the truth I always fell dizzy if I'm going to have a memory dream. The worse it gets, the closer to the dream I get. I managed to struggle to my feet just as the first bell went. Tristan put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I teased you. I knew you had to take it easy, sorry man."

"It's alright. I'm the one who chased you." But as I walked into school, I couldn't help thinking; _See you at lunch Bakura. _

**Normal P.O.V. **

The gang walked to their first class. They never saw the figures hiding in the broken down out of order boys toilets. The leader leant back against the wall. He turned to his group of violent bullies. The one only slightly smaller than the leader was his right hand man.

"Which one again boss?"

"The little midget with spiky hair."

"Which one? There were two like that."

"The littlest one." The boss grinned and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "He shouldn't be too much of a problem as long as we get him on his own." Another one of the gang opened the door slightly.

"Now?" the leader pulled him back and shook his head.

"We can get him at lunch time. We need a bit of time to get ready first."

"Right behind you Ushio."

And then the bullies set about their evil plan.

**Yugi's P.O.V. **

I kept worrying about Yami all morning. I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me, I just didn't know _what_. I whish he could trust me enough to tell me. _Poor Yami._ The first class was history, one of my favourites. It was a double lesson so it took us up to first break. Yami seemed awfully spaced and distant all the way through history and break. I had caught Bakura looking at him across the classroom. I hoped that he didn't have an evil plan up his sleeve. I was going to ask Yami if he was O.K. and warn him about Bakura, but the bell went before I got the chance to. We didn't have any lessons together until after lunch so it would just have to wait. We get about one hour fifteen minutes at lunch but no matter how hard I look, I can never seem to find Yami. He's usually on time for afternoon registration but sometimes he comes in a little after the bell so he gets in trouble. Bakura's nearly always late and gets in trouble about everything so he doesn't really care.

Anyway, I was sitting in maths when Tarn, my maddest friend hissed out of the corner of his mouth:

"Hey Yugi, did you hear? Ushio was hanging around outside school with his mates first thing. You had better be careful." He then went back to head-banging along to a non-existent tune (see what I mean? Weird). He'd already freaked me out. Ushio was the guy who beat up Joey and Tristan and then tried to destroy me when I stood up for them. He beat me up so badly that I had to go into hospital with several broken ribs, a mild concussion and internal bleeding, among other things. Now you can see why he was expelled immediately. And you can also see why he would jump at the chance to get revenge. I was scared stiff at the very idea that he might be sneaking into school just to get me.

I was so terribly petrified that I couldn't concentrate in maths or English. The English teacher yelled at me for not paying attention and nearly kept me in at lunch. I wish she had done now. The second the bell went, I ran towards the school library, if I got in there I would have been safe. But I had to stop to catch my breath and I happened to stop…… right out side the out of order boys' toilets. I didn't know I was in trouble until I felt large, strong, cold, damp, hands fasten on my waist and haul me into the toilets.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yugi struggled uselessly against his captor. He could make out a gang of tough looking seniors laughing. Most of them were holding a knife. He could smell a mixture of burning grease and bleach. He still couldn't see who was dragging him along. Whoever it was, forced him onto the floor and held his wrists above his head while another one of his gang tied them to the pipe of the sink. When they were done, they both straightened up and grinned manically down at there new prey. Yugi got a first glimpse of the leader, and opened his mouth to scream.

"Oh no you don't." said Ushio leaning forwards and forcing his mouth shut and then placing a piece of tape across Yugi's lips to stop him from being heard. Ushio then placed one hand on Yugi's cheek.

"Nice to see you again little Yugi." He then slapped Yugi's face as hard as possible. That seemed to be the cue for the others to begin punching and kicking every part of Yugi they could get at. Yugi cried and tried to yell for help, but no one could hear him. After about ten minutes, they stood up and moved into a huddle in the centre of the room. Yugi sat as still as he could, whimpering slightly, praying that it was over. Then he heard the flick of a lighter. With a muffled gasp, he shut his eyes, not daring to look at what they were planning on doing next.

**Yugi's P.O.V. **

"That's right Yugi. I'd keep my eyes shut if I were you." Hissed Ushio. The next second, I felt white hot, searing pain in my leg. I had to see what was going on. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by a hard slap. I still looked down, and immediately wished I hadn't. Ushio was digging a knife into my leg; he had held the tip in a lighter flame so that the boiling hot metal burned me.

"Please…stop." I tried to say; unfortunately all that came out was muffled by the tape. The bullies only laughed and started to punch me again. They had ran their hands under the clod tap so that the wet slaps and punches, stung and hurt that little bit more. Ushio dug the knife deeper and deeper in my leg until it hit the bone. I shrieked in pain, but once again, it was muffled by the tape. I was in absolute agony. Then I felt the knife being tugged from my skin. _Please let it be over. Please god let it be over. _Of course that would have been far too easy. I heard the seniors cheering Ushio on, and then I felt a burning, stinging, blistering sensation on my face and legs. I didn't know at the time, but this was Ushio pouring a combination of bleach and hot cooking oil onto my skin. While he was doing this, the others were cutting me with knives. Eventually, they stopped. I could hear them dragging something out of one of the toilet cubicles. Ushio reached out and removed the tape from my mouth. He then yanked my head round to face myself in the full length mirror they had placed in front of me. I barely recognised my reflection. I was dripping in blood and what Ushio had been pouring on me. I just burst into tears.

"Maybe you'll have a little respect now." Said Ushio, before dropping my jacket over my head. They didn't leave, just stood there and laughed. And their laughter rang in my ears.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

My head felt like it was going to explode it hurt so much. _Guess it must be now._ And before I could even move away, I felt myself slipped into darkness. It was different this time though. I could actually feel hands on my shoulders, pulling me into the darkness at the edge of my mind. I could feel another presence taking me over. I knew where I'd be when I woke up, and then I fell into the darkness.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

_Here we go again._

**End chapter**

Me: oooh aren't I a devil leaving it on a cliff hanger like that?

Yugi: will I be o.k.?

Me: only if they review.

Yami: I already know!

Me: how's that then?

Yami: I read the notes you wrote.

Me: (winks at readers) Merry Christmas! (Golden ball over head explodes, showering Chan and cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! In gold and silver glitter and fake snow.)


	6. The only one I'll ever love

_Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own a portable d.v.d. player! _

Me: I'm back!!

Yugi: Yay!!

Yami: Have you seen all the reviews you got?

Me: Yep.

Yugi: shall we answer them now?

Me: Yep.

**Ranchan 11: **Thank you! I think I would need more like 5 hours with those bullies to make them suffer as much as they deserve. Still, maybe we should team up.

**Yugirules: **Thanks for the review. That chapter was so hard to write! I was nearly in tears by the end of it.

**Mellinde: **Thank you. I like the way you think! You should team up too!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **Hey! Good to hear from you again! You're another one who I should team up with! Just remind me not to get on your bad side. What's a Newfie anyway?

**Hikari 106: **oh! Haven't heard from you in a while! Wow! That is the longest review I've ever seen! Thank you! That review was nice.

**Saybeebuzz: **Thanks for the review! Here is the next chapter! Seto: Hello!

Yugi: We have got 16 reviews already!!

Yami: Now that's good.

Me: and this is my first ever fic!

Yami: yes Chan. We know that. We also know that you got the idea for it in about 5 seconds in the middle of the night.

Me: You're on mighty thin ice Yami! I'd watch my step if I were you. You're in a very vulnerable position in this chapter; it would be all too easy for Bakura to just rape you and toss your body off a cliff or something.

Yami: I'll be good.

Me: good! I was joking by the way!

Yugi: Err. Shall we get on with this chapter then?

Me: of course! Oh! I would just like to say that the poem Bakura writes is one that I wrote and I thought it went well with this story. Please tell me what you think!

Yami: What's the poem about?

Me: you'll see…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 6 **

**The only one I'll ever love**

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

3 minuets left. I glanced back down at the boy who's head I was supporting in my lap. Not just any boy. My dream boy. _No Bakura, not your dream boy. Your friend. _My head knew this was true but my heart just wouldn't listen. _Come on Bakura. You don't even like boys that way. _But I liked _this_ boy that way. This wonderful, beautiful, sweet, amazing, stunning, _pharaoh _boy.

He was still gorgeous, despite the fact that new cuts were appearing on his body even as I sat there. For some reason that I don't know, his face never gets damaged in his dreams. He'll never know glad I am about that.

2 minuets left. I got to my feet and checked round the edge of the old bike shed. No one was around, good. What was I expecting? No one _ever _comes round here. It's near the old science block that was in a fire years and years ago. This whole area is off limits and they keep saying they're going to knock the old building down, but they never do. It's alright though. It means we never get found.

Someone stole key to science room six just after the fire. Some of the seniors pair off and sneak in there. They don't care that it's off limits. There is only one person that I'd pair off with, and _he_ was lying just a few feet away.

Time to go. I do this nearly every day now. I always find Yami passed out behind the old bike shed, I wait five minuets and if he doesn't wake up by then, I carry him back to my place. If he wakes up before then, I sit with him and help him sort out all the different injuries he gets. I would never admit it to his face, but I prefer it when he doesn't wake up, because that means I get to carry him home, sit by him and watch him sleep. I put him in my bed so he fells safer and more comfortable.

I bent down and lifted him in my arms. He is surprisingly light. I keep meaning to ask him if he is eating properly. I've seen him when he takes off his top, he looks like one of those male models you see in magazines, the ones that are nearly so thin it's unhealthy. I reckon he is going to get anorexic if he doesn't watch out.

Just as we were going through the gap in the hedge behind the bike shed when he let out a soft cry in his sleep.

"It's alright Yami." I whispered, pulling him closer to my chest. "I'm here." that seemed to calm him down. Whether it did or not I was glad, because he shifted his weight closer to me. A faint blush spread across my face as I smiled down at him.

I managed to get him home without anyone spotting us so I took him upstairs and placed him on my bed under the covers. His top was sticking to his chest so I carefully peeled it off over his head. He looked incredibly peaceful and innocent, and somehow a lot more like Yugi lying there.

I got to my feet again and left the room, leaning against on the landing; I let a small sigh escape me and took a deep breath.

"O.K. Yami is lying topless on my bed." I tried to contain my excitement. Still I may never have this experience again, so……"**YESSSS!" **_oh get a grip. _I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face and then ran a cloth under the tap. I was still grinning when I returned to the bedroom. The smile was quickly whipped off my face though. Poor Yami was moaning and whimpering in his sleep again. I placed the damp cloth on his forehead.

Sitting in a chair next to him, I pulled a piece of paper out of my school bag. It was a poem I was writing for English. I also wrote it for Yami. I decided to give it one last look over.

_My Love _

_My love, I dreamt of you last night,_

_I can't keep going on like this, 'cause it's not right._

_I wish I could escape this fantasy I'm trapped in._

_Still it's not like it could never happen._

_It's not like you don't know I exist,_

_Oh I wish._

_'Cause if you didn't know me, then I wouldn't know you,_

_I wouldn't know all the pain and suffering you've been through._

_I wouldn't have to heal your broken heart._

_I'd like to tell you who I feel, but I don't know where to start._

_I'd like to take this moment to say,_

_You truly take my breath away._

_But you make me forget how to use my mouth,_

_You make me forget which way's north and which way's south._

_I'd like to say I'm yours alone,_

_But at the moment I can barely call you on the phone._

_You're my sweet angel from heaven above,_

_And you're the only one I'll ever love._

It's true. Every last word of that poem is true.

"Oh Yami, I wish I could stop these dreams from hurting you."

_**Dream**_

_**Yami's P.O.V. **_

_I was back in a palace in Egypt. It was a different room and I was about a year younger than I had been with Serena. I was lying on my side on a bed in the middle of the room. I was facing an open door that led to a bathroom. I had only just lit the candles even though it had been dark for hours. I was winding on of my golden bangs round my finger. My pillow was damp with the tears I'd cried. Tomorrow I was to be married to someone I barely even knew (Three guesses which princess bitch with a name beginning with s that was) and I was now dreading the next day._

_Before I had time to continue there was a faint tapping from behind me. I turned to face the doors the tapping was coming from behind. The doors were fitted with shutters. Brushing away fresh tears, I got up and pulled a rope hanging next to doors to open the shutters. It took a moment, but when I realised what I was looking at I leapt backwards with a cry of surprise. I had been looking directly into the eyes of a tomb robber._

"_I've told you a thousand times Bakura!" I muttered as I opened the doors and helped my friend in, "Never do that again for as long as you live!" I could see a length of rope hanging from a tree, which solved the mystery of how he got up on my sixth story balcony. _

"_You better be quiet or my sisters will hear you." I have twelve, yes twelve older sisters but because I'm the only boy, I have to be the pharaoh. They'd all have a fit if they knew I was friends with a tomb robber._

"_It's alright. I'm as silent as a shadow." _

_I turned to look at him. He was only wearing a faded, torn pair of trousers. No top or anything._

"_Shut the door Bakura. You're going to come down with some dreadful disease and I'll be mummifying you by next week."_

"_Yes Mum."_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_Anyway, why would you be the one to mummifying me?"_

"_Because I'm the only one who can stick you." Bakura aimed a punch at my head that I only just ducked in time. "Hey! Watch it! Err, are you alright?" Bakura was bent over in pain. By the light of the candles I could see fresh cuts and bruises covering his already scarred chest. I knew all about the man who 'looked after' Bakura. He'd beat the living shit out of Bakura over the slightest thing. And even if Bakura did nothing wrong, the man would still hit and whip him on daily basis. Judging from the amount of cuts on his chest, he had done something really, really wrong._

"_That man is pure evil!" I suddenly cried pulling my friend into a hug. "Poor Bakura." I got my friend to lie on the bed so I could get a proper look at him. Some of the old scars had opened up again. I cleaned away the blood and then wrapped bandages around his chest._

"_There all done." I said handing him one of my spare shirts. He pulled it on and tried to force a smile._

"_You can stay here tonight as long as you are quiet and leave before anyone else is up." Bakura's smile instantly became more genuine._

"_You know where everything is don't you?" Bakura nodded and went to wash his face. He stays here quite a lot. He started to talk to me._

"_You shouldn't have to marry her you know."_

"_Yes I know. I have already been through this with Jono. And Seth. And Teanna." Teanna was a servant and had been my secret girlfriend for over a year now. Our conversation was cut of by a loud hammering at the door leading to the rest of the palace. It surprised me so much, that I fell of the bed._

"_Shit." I murmured sitting up and rubbing my now sore back. "Aya? Is that you?" Aya is my oldest sister she is also the most overprotective._

"_No. It's Jono and Seth." Me and Bakura let ourselves breathe again. Jono and Seth know that me and Bakura are friends. I hurried to open the door._

"_Come in and sit down, but be quiet. Bakura just got here and he's staying the night." I hissed, letting my friends in and shutting the door behind them. Me and Seth sat on the bed whilst Jono lent into the bathroom to talk to Bakura as he dried his face. _

"_You alright Bakura?" I heard Bakura let out a snort as he lifted up his top to show the bandages._

"_Ah. That good ey?"_

"_Yep."_

_Both boys came and sat down on my bed and I pulled the blanket around me and Bakura._

"_So what did you do to annoy him that much?" asked Jono._

"_Nothing much." Said Bakura quickly._

"_Bloody nothing much! Honestly!" sighed Seth. Jono grinned wickedly._

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say he caught you doing something naughty with one of the palace maids." _

"_Well now you come to mention it…" started Bakura._

"_BAKURA!!!!!!!"_

"_I'm joking Seth! Your face Yami! No look, if you really want to know, I-I- Gotmyselftrappedinatombiwassupposedtoberobbing." We were surprised to say the least._

"_Come again, dear?" asked Jono._

"_I am only going to say this once more, and then you can take the piss out of me for the rest of my life." Bakura stopped to take a deep breath. "I got myself trapped in a tomb I was supposed to be robbing."_

_It was the classic delayed reaction. At first we just starred at him. Then we started to giggle. Then we were in uncontrollable fits of laughter._

"_Oh sweet Ra that's funny!" Gasped Seth. "How does a tomb robber get trapped in a tomb?"_

"_It was one of those ones where the walls close in. I managed to stop the walls, but they had already blocked the door." We all stopped laughing at the look on his face. I pulled him into a hug._

"_How did you get out Bakura?" I asked. He let out a long deep breath._

"_He was waiting for me outside. When I didn't come out, he came in looking for me. He knocked down a wall and was suddenly standing in front of me. He grabbed my hair and dragged me all the way home. You can probably guess what happened when we got there." I nodded and gave him a tight squeeze._

"_It's alright Bakura you don't have to say……" But now he started, he just couldn't stop, even though he was crying as he spoke._

"_He threw me onto the ground and started punching and kicking me. The more I begged him to stop the harder he'd hit me. He went on for hours. When he finally stopped he got out a knife and said he'd kill me the next time I did something wrong. Oh and…" he rolled up his trouser leg. _

"_OH MY RA!" _

"_Shit Bakura!_

"_That's gross!"_

"_It's disgusting!"_

"_It's inhuman!"_

_Carved into Bakura's skin was one of the worst Egyptian insults imaginable. _

"_And I'm going to be scarred with this word for life!" he sobbed. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I felt so bad for not being able to protect him. Then I had a brainwave._

"_Jono, Seth, one of you get me some fresh bandages the other fetch a bowl of water." Jono lent over to the draw and Seth went to the bathroom._

"_Right Bakura lay on the bed." When Jono and Seth came back we, the three of us kneeled on the floor._

"_Bakura," I took a very deep breath "I'm really, really sorry about this but…" I took a knife and cleaned the blade in the water. I could see their eyes widen in realization._

"_Yami, what are you going to do?" asked Bakura looking apprehensive. I cleaned the dried blood from his leg and held the knife ready._

"_Look, I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." And before I could change my mind, I dug the knife into his leg and began to correct the letters. Bakura was brave and only cried out once, as I started cutting._

"_Yami……it hurts."_

"_I know. I'm sorry." I was crying more than he was as I finished._

"_Wow Yami." Breathed Seth. Bakura's skin now showed two names. They were written so that the first went down, the second went across, and they crossed at the first 'a'. The names were Yami and Bakura._

_I wrapped up Bakura's leg and then handed the knife to Jono. I made him cut my leg in the same way, so I could feel the pain I just put Bakura through. I didn't let myself cry out. This pain was my punishment for hurting Bakura. When it was done I refused to wrap my leg or clean it like Bakura's. I had to bleed for both of us._

_/End of dream/_

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I held Yami's hand as he continued to dream. I'd already covered his chest in bandages, but his face still wore an expression that looked as if he was in pain. I was over come by rage that anyone could ever want to hit or hurt him.

"I'll stop these dreams. Even if they take my life I swear I'll stop them." I lifted the sleeping pharaoh into my lap and held his body close to mine. And then nearly dropped him in surprise. There was a sound like someone trying to break the front door nearly off its hinges. I placed Yami back on the mattress and tucked the covers around him. Again the banging on the front door. This time it was accompanied by a shout that chilled my blood.

"OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

**End chapter**

Me: Who's at the door? Is it Ushio? Does he have Yugi with him? Is it someone else? What do they want? I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever gets it right.

Yami: I know who it is.

Me: You won't dare say.

Yami: Oh you know I can't resist a dare!

Me: Remember what I said about you being vulnerable?

Yami: Yes.

Me: You're like it in the next chapter too so watch it!

Yami: shit.


	7. The lie the voice and the pain

_If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! It would not finish and Yami would not be evil._

Me: 23 reviews! _23 reviews!_

Yugi: (to readers) she has been like this since she found out.

Yami: (trying to calm Chan down) I told you people liked your story!

Me: I know! I know! Great an'it it?

Yami: Yes it is! (Starts dancing wildly with Chan)

Seto: Honestly! He's still like a little kid.

Yugi: man this is embarrassing.

Seto: At last we can agree on something.

Joey: Oh lighten up rich boy! (Grabs Seto and starts dancing with him)

Seto: Joey! As the CEO of Kaiba corp. I can't just start……oh what the heck! (Starts jumping up and down with Joey) 23 reviews! Wheeeeeeee!

Yugi: Um guys? Reviews?

Me: Reviews? Oh yes reviews! (Stops dancing and straightens hair and clothes as do Seto, Joey and Yami).

**Mellinde: **Thanks! I know it is sad but like you said 'no bad guys, no story'.

**Ranchan11: **Yep you guessed it! Some one _was _following Yami! So I shall dedicate this chapter to you along with some others! Oh and I read your bio. So I know about your 2 children. I am amazed that someone with 2 kids would read all the nasty stuff I put my characters trough!

**Cute Yami: **ah! New reviewer to this story! Sorry but nope. It isn't Ushio and Yugi. But I can't promise Yami won't get hurt.

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **Hi again! Oooh!You're from Canada! My mum knows someone who is moving there! I live in East Anglia in England!

**Y3n-YeN: **Thank you! It is so nice to feel appreciated! Yami: Hello my fan!

**Saybeebuzz: **Hallo again! Core blimey you can talk! Well you got some of the people at the door! But not Rex and Wevil! They give me the creeps! Not the police either! I put a lot of people off by saying it might be Ushio. It isn't. Oh and I would never ever let anyone turn evil, especially not Yugi! Still, you got the bit about someone seeing Bakura carry Yami so this chapter is dedicated to you too! Anyone who says they like a character is able to have them say hi back!

**Hikari106: **Thank you! Thank you very much! I had fun writing about that topless Yami thing! Good idea about who is at the door but sorry, no. The man who 'looks after' Bakura isn't actually his dad. That evil man will probably come back in later chapters. Here is the update! Yami: hello! I have a _lot_ of fans!

Yugi: so who is this chapter dedicated to?

Me: Ranchan11 and Saybeebuzz.

Yugi: Cool!! Hey ranchan11!

Seto: Hi again Saybeebuzz!

Me: I will be doing a cliff-hanger question at the end of nearly every chapter now so there will be a chance for everyone to get a dedication!

Yami: that sounds cool!

Yugi: it is!

Me: oh, oh, oh! Before we begin I would just like to explain what a flash-forward is. It is basically the opposite to a flashback, it is what someone thinks is going to happen in the future Bakura has one near the beginning of this chapter.

Yami: I have a feeling I don't get it too good in this chapter.

Me: Now _that _is a good guess…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 7 **

**The lie, the voice and the pain**

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

"Open this door, _NOW_!!" I was petrified. I'd heard a lot of stories recently about a group of men who waited until boys were alone in the house and then broke in. they didn't just steal. They _did _steal, but they also did horrible, horrible things to the boys. I wasn't worried about what they might do to me. I just couldn't bear to imagine what they might do to someone as beautiful as Yami. Dreadful visions flashed through my mind of all the ways they would find to abuse his perfect body.

I could see it all now…

**Flash-forward**

I opened the door and peered carefully outside. I was there about half a second before I was forced backwards by the strong leader. He started to punch me again and again, demanding to know where 'the other boy' was.

"No…please don't hurt Yami!" He grinned evilly.

"Ah, so that's his name is it?"

"Don't hurt him! Please!" but he didn't listen. There was a shout from another member of the group.

"We found him! He's asleep!"

The leader grinned at me and stopped beating me to drag me upstairs.

"I'll soon wake him up!" he hissed, throwing me into the bedroom where Yami slept. I wasn't left alone though. They continued to beat me, and then forced me to watch as they first woke Yami, then hurt and abused him in ways you wouldn't suffer in even your worst nightmares. And I couldn't stop them.

**End Flash-forward**

I was snapped back to reality as the banging on the door intensified again. I had to answer the door. As I left the bedroom, I turned the key in the lock and placed a chair under the door handle. It was just some crazy idea that it might at least slow them down while I thought up a plan.

For now the plan involved opening the door. The person pounding on the door nearly hit me there and then when I opened the door he was still knocking on. It was just like I imagined. He forced me back and started yelling at me.

"Where is he?!" I had my eyes tight shut.

"I won't say!" I cried out, with more self-control than I knew I possessed.

_Slap!_

The hand that connected to my face was hard and strong. I let out a soft whimper as whoever it was pushed me harder against the wall. I couldn't open my eyes for fear of what I might see.

"I won't say." My voice was weaker now.

_Slap!_

"Where is **_Yami_**?!" It's worse than I thought! They already knew his name!

_Slap! _

"Answer me Bakura!" they knew my name too!

_Slap!_ A different voice this time.

"Wad ya do ta Yami?!" I _knew_ that Brooklyn accent. I opened my eyes.

"Joey?!" it wasn't just Joey. Tristan had been the one punching me and shouting, he and Joey were both glaring death at me. Looking past them, I could just make out Tea and Ryou holding back and looking nervous.

"Yes I'm Joey!" the blonde spoke through gritted teeth. "Now answer my question!" Tea was trembling as she moved slightly forward. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What did you do to him?"

"I haven't done anything to him!" I was getting a bit desperate now as Tristan tightened his grip on my collar and drew his fist back again.

_Slap!_

"Don't play dumb Bakura!" he yelled. "We saw you carry him out of school! We saw those cuts and bruises you gave him! We _know_ you beat him up!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I would _never_ hit Yami! O.K., O.k.! So might have hit him before. Alright so I _did_ hit him, but _once_ and _only_ once! That was back in battle city, before his dreams started, before I cared. Back then I still thought he was a brat Pharaoh who never had a hard day in his life.

Just before our duel in the semi finals, I saw him standing in the corridor trying to find his room card in his pocket. Just as he was reaching out to the door, I caught his wrist in my hand and span him around. I then forced him against the door he had previously been trying to open. Our faces were inches apart. Looking back, I realise I had feelings for him even then, I just didn't know it then. Anyway, I slammed his back into the door with a great deal of force and then hissed that he was a useless brat who needed to be taught a lesson. And then I hit him. Repeatedly. After I was finished, I picked the card off the floor next to where he now lay and used it to unlock the door. I lifted the super skinny, injured Pharaoh and carried him in my arms into the room. I then slung him onto the bed and told him he better rest for our duel.

He still had bruises when the dreams started. I knelt in front of him and begged for him to forgive me. He did. He said that I couldn't control the evil inside me. He told me that it was no surprise after everything I heard about him. That just made me feel worse that I could ever have hurt someone so pure. Luckily no one but us two know about this.

I was shocked out of my thoughts by Tristan shaking me.

"I did not hurt him!" I screamed. Tristan stopped shaking me. I started to tell them the truth.

"He…" _Oh no you don't Bakura! You're not going to tell them the truth just yet! _It was just like when I nearly kissed Yami in the hospital. Like someone else was talking into my mind. _Lie!_

"He got beat up by someone else! I found him and took him back here! He's upstairs asleep!"

"Oh." Tristan released me looking embarrassed.

"Can we see him?" asked Tea. I nodded and lead them upstairs. They exchanged startled looks as I moved the chair and unlocked the door, but said nothing. Yami was still asleep and whimpering slightly. Me and the others gathered round him and I gently smoothed out the sheets and wondered what memories were bothering my friend this time.

_**Dream**_

_**Yami's P.O.V. **_

_The skin Jono had just cut stung and bled, staining the sheets. I didn't yell; just simply spoke an honest opinion._

"_That is going to be exceedingly difficult to explain to my sisters." We could all giggle about it now that it was over._

"_I'll get some clean sheets out of the bathroom." Said Seth, getting up and dragging the sheets into the bathroom. We had been chatting for abut a quarter of an hour when we heard the stones thrown at the balcony door. My face lit up as I realised who it was singing that beautiful Egyptian song. _

"_It's her! It's Teanna!" I scrambled to the door as fast as I could on my injured leg. I flung the doors open and then stood resting my elbows on the stone rail of the balcony with my head in my hands, listening to Teanna sing. When she finished, I looked down at her incredibly pretty face. She had short brown hair, pale skin and light shining blue eyes like twin sapphires. It was no big guess who she would be reincarnated as. _

"_My pharaoh. I know you must marry but there is something you must know!" _

"_What is that?" I asked felling my heart lift higher than it had been all day._

"_It is that I will always be there for you because I will always love you." I heard my friends let out little gasps of surprise and wonder._

"_Same here Teanna." I called. Then I got slightly chocked up with tears. "Same here." and I smiled through my tears as she began to sing to me again._

**End Dream**

My eyes slowly opened. I could make out Bakura along with Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou. Bakura gently stroked my face.

"I told your friends how you got beaten up Yami. They are all very worried about you." I smiled knowing Bakura hadn't told. Tea leaned forward to give me a soft hug that made my heart fly.

"Err do you all want to go down stairs and get a drink now?" asked Bakura. Tea pulled away and we all murmur an agreement. Bakura helped me out of bed and down stairs. He then helped me sit down and got me a drink of water.

"Poor Yami." Said Joey kindly as he sat down next to me. "Whys it always gotta be you dat gets beat up eh?" I shrugged, not having an answer.

"Just my bad luck I guess."

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Said Bakura getting up.

It was like jolts of pain were suddenly coursing out of the millennium puzzle and through my body like electric shocks. I groaned as I put one hand on the puzzle bending forwards in great hurt. I abruptly knew what the phone call was about.

**End Chapter**

Me: and today's cliff-hanger question is… (Drum roll) Who is calling and what do they want? It's your chance to get a dedication! Everyone who answers the question correctly gets a dedication even if they have got one before!

Yami: We didn't mean for Bakura to come across as being evil in this chapter.

Yugi: the bit about him beating up Yami is very important in later chapters for reasons we can not reveal at this time.

Me: Oh! I am planning on writing 3 new stories soon as well as keeping up with this one! The first is a take on the mummy returns called Anubis returns. The second is a little hard to describe. Yami helps Ryou protect himself from Bakura but then gets beaten up instead. The third is again hard to describe. The Doom bikers learn something disturbing about Yami's past and start to realise there is more to him than meets the eye.

Joey: please R&R and enter the cliff-hanger question!


	8. The Stranger's Silhouette

_Look I've said this before! I know the disclaimer, you know the disclaimer, (points at a random reader) she knows the disclaimer…_

Me: Hello everybody!

Yugi: we have had a _lot_ of reviews!

Me: Thank you loyal reviewers

Yami: Someday we shall repay you…… unless we can't find you or if we forget!

Me: No, really! We owe you a _lot_ more than we could ever repay! With out you we would have no story!

Yugi: It's time to answer the latest of those reviews!

**Sabey: **Co0o0o0o0o0l name! I read your bio! Am I really one of your role models? When you said about your role models being your friends, of _course_ I'm your friend! I don't have that many friends actually. And yep! You got the answer spot on! Don't cry! It will all turn out alright. Probably.

**Dark-lady-Devinity: **Yet another review from a long standing reader! And your spot on too! (I can think of other reasons for the puzzle to be reacting in this story.)

**Ranchan11: **I agree with you! As much as we might like it to be the world ain't all sunshine and rainbows! I would have liked to have helped with 9/11 if I lived in America and was a little older! You've got it too! It is about poor Yugi!

**Mellinde: **I'm sorry! It was shorter than usual! I will try to make this chapter longer!Nope!It isn't grandpa!

**Hikari106: **Helloey! Thanks! You have got Bakura right on! It's alright that you got confused about Bakura's abuser! Bet you're not the only one! Sorry! But that answer is wrong! It just seems natural to update your stories!

Yami: the dedications go out to; Sabey, Dark-Lady-Devinity and Ranchan11

Me: O.K. people! You know the stories I was telling you about? Well I have found names for the other 2 nameless ones! The one where Yami gets bullied and beat up for protecting Ryou is called 'Broken Souls' the one with the doom bikers is called 'Through the tinted window' you can see a brief summary for all 3 at the end of the chapter before this, so you will know them when they come out.

Yugi: I think we should get on with _this_ story now.

Yami: Good idea!

Me: Well come on then…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 8**

**The stranger's silhouette **

**Yami's P.O.V. **

If you ever get around to asking Tea, Tristan, Joey and Ryou what happened to me next, they will all tell you that I leaned too far forward, overbalanced and slipped of the sofa. Then again, they will also tell you that Bakura and I aren't friends too. I remain confident that I fainted from the pain that was shooting through my body. Not for long, only about half a second, just long enough for me to fall, hit the floor and whack my head on the coffee table on the way down.

I passed out on the sofa and came to less than a second later on the floor with a gaping cut on my forehead and a dull burning pain encasing my body. Joey was just getting onto his feet to see if I was O.K. at this time, which just shows how short the time I was unconscious for actually was.

I ignored my friends asking if I was alright. I _had_ to get to the phone! Even though I knew what the call was about already, I had to get to it! Just to make sure. Joey was touching my head where it was cut on the sharp corner of the table. I swiped him away and hauled myself to my feet. Blanking out my friends anxious shouts, I ran to the kitchen where Bakura was standing with the cordless phone pressed to his ear. I skidded to a halt in front of him. There was a look of absolute horror etched onto his face.

"Where is he?" he sounded panicked and desperate.

"What happened to him?" his voice was getting quieter and quieter with every word he spoke. I'm not sure what the person on the over end said, but it was obvious that it was bad. He had gone white as a sheet and shaking. All in all he looked like he had just seen a ghost. I could see that he needed some comfort so I reached out and grabbed his hand in my own. He didn't hesitate at all in gripping my fingers back.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

_Oh Ra! Yami is holding my hand! _If it hadn't been for the damn seriousness of the situation, I probably would have took off like a rocket and soared around the kitchen ceiling before flying out the window and into the sky. I would have gone and flown right over the moon with happiness. But like I said, this just wasn't the time. The best I could do was squeeze Yami's warm hand and hope he couldn't tell how cold mine was.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

The scene would have looked very odd to one of my friends if they came into the room then; me and Bakura holding hands in the middle of the room with anxious expressions on our pale faces, with Bakura speaking half formed phrases into the phone.

"Who……?" He let go of my hand to use his own hand to cover his mouth to hide the gasp he let out.

"O.K. were coming right now." And then he hung up. He turned to me, weak and trembling. He put both hands on my shoulders.

"Yami…" he said, "It's Yugi." The colour drained from my face and my heart was pounding against the roof of my mouth. I very nearly fainted when I heard what Bakura was saying next. "Yami……He's been attacked."

-----------------------------

I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't believe that I could I have let this happen to the one person I am supposed to protect. My body had just about stopped aching now. Apart from the cut on my head where I had hit the coffee table that is. That was throbbing away but I honestly could not have cared less about it. I let it hurt. Let it bleed. Let it drip on to the once clean shirt Bakura had let me borrow in stead of putting my torn, blood stained one that I had been wearing at school. All that I could think about was my precious Hikari and how badly hurt he was.

"Come on, my tinny Pharaoh. Lets get you cleaned up." Looking up, I could see Bakura standing over me with a ball of damp toilet paper in his hand.

"Thanks 'Kura." I said allowing him to sit next to me and attempt to wipe away the blood to check the extent of the damage on my wound.

"Alright. That looks pretty deep to me. You must have hit the table very hard and fast to get a cut this bad." His fingers moved across my head to wash the sticky red liquid off my skin. Joey had tried to clean it away when we first arrived at the hospital, but I wouldn't let him. I felt safer with Bakura than I really do with anyone else. This is weird considering what he did to me on the Kaiba corp. battle ship. We are on much better terms now as you can most likely guess.

"We should probably get someone to look at that later, it might need a few stitches." He gave my hands a quick pat and reassured me. "It won't hurt. They will give you something to numb the pain. Would you like me to go ask at the desk if we can have an ice pack to put on it?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"My knight in shining armour." I mumbled into his jumper. He had gone a bit stiff against me but I didn't really pay that much attention.

"Before you go and ask, there's something I need to give you." I straightened up to look him in the eyes.

"What's that tiny Pharaoh?" I smiled at the nickname and reached into the front pocket of my battered, red, school bag. I pulled out a king-size bar of Dairy milk chocolate and placed it onto his lap where he stared at it amazed.

"What are you giving this to me for?" he was reading the note I had stuck to it.

Bakura,

Thanks for everything.

Love Yami

Xxx

"It's for saving me that night I was stabbed." He gently peeled back the golden strands of hair clinging to my cut.

"Thank you very much Yami." He said his voice full of awe. He left shortly after and when he came back, he was carrying an ice pack. It was freezing against my warm skin, but helped to sooth the stinging pain.

"There. Is that a bit better now?" I nodded at the tomb robber. Joey and the others were waiting to hear any news from us in the hospital café. It was just me and Bakura. And we like it like that. We could have sat on those stiff hospital chairs in the waiting room, Bakura cleaning me and whispering secrets about my latest memory dream all night. But then I felt a cold hand close on my ear and tug me to my feet. I stopped laughing mid-giggle and gasped instead. Bakura had accidentally dropped the ice pack when I was yanked away from him.

"Oh. Having fun are we?" sneered my furious Grandpa. He gave me a little shake still holding my ear. It hurt and my cut head starting to throb again now that the ice pack was no longer in place.

"What the bloody hell have you done to my grandson?" I couldn't speak to answer. I could feel tears building in my shining eyes.

"Aww! Is the poor wittle baby phawro going to cwy now?" cooed Grandpa in a mock baby voice. "What did you do to your self ey?" he gave me a mean poke in my already sore cut. "You little brat." He hissed raising his hand back ready to slap me. But Bakura had seen enough.

"_Mr. Moto!_" he shrieked getting to his feet. "I know you are worried about Yugi, but that is still absolutely no reason to treat Yami this way! He's just as worried about Yugi as you are!" Grandpa didn't lower his hand or let me go.

"How can _he_ be worried? He's the one who did it to him!"

"No he is _not_! Yugi was attacked by Ushio and a group of seniors! Yami was nowhere near Yugi at the time, and in fact he was beaten up by an entirely different set of bullies and I had to take him back to my place! He got that that cut by falling off the sofa and cutting his head on the table!" he had gone red with anger. "You haven't even asked if Yami's O.K.! Now put your hand done and let him go before I go to fetch a doctor!"

Grandpa did let go and sat in the chair next to me. Bakura took the chair on my other side of me, still fuming angry. He replaced the ice pack and continued to clear the running trickle of blood.

"Look Yami, I'm really sorry." Apologized Grandpa.

"It's perfectly fine Grandpa."

"No it isn't! I had no excuse for acting like that. How badly did the bullies hurt you?"

"Not badly. Besides, Bakura already sorted me out back at his place." Grandpa smiled and nodded. He turned to Bakura.

"You are a very loyal friend Bakura." Bakura blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Just then there was a small shout from one end of the corridor.

"No _way_!" our heads whipped it the direction of the familiar voice sounded from the end of the corridor. It was Grace!

"I knew he was a Moto but I had no idea it was _this_ Moto!" the smile quickly dropped from her face. "Well the good news is that Yugi will live and is not in a comer. He is however unconscious at the moment, but will wake up shortly. The bad news is that he was very badly injured. He has multiple cuts to his body, has been punched and kicked too many times to count and has also been burned by acid and burning oil. His leg was badly cut and the bone was cut too. It's too early to tell if he will be able to walk properly or if the lower part of his leg will have to be amputated."

I listened taking it all in. He was alive! Not conscious, but alive and not in a comer! But he might not be able to walk again. His leg might have to be amputated. Still, at that moment, all I cared about was the fact that he would not die. That he would be able to smile again! Well if the scars weren't on his face that is. Then I got an idea. It was like a light bulb going on in my head. I would have to wait a few hours; I'd give it until midnight. And then I would, with a bit of luck, I'd be able to heal Yugi completely. Well I wouldn't, but I knew someone who would…

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

We had told the others the good and bad news about Yugi, and they had all gone home. Ryou had left but I had stayed. I just couldn't leave my poor, tiny, Pharaoh alone at the hospital! He had his Grandpa, but I was still a bit edgy because of what he had done to Yami that afternoon. I didn't think he would hurt him, but I just felt very suspicious and couldn't take any chances. Anyway at least it meant that if Yami had a dream, I would be near him.

It was just striking mid-night as I straightened up from the vending machine with a can of coke in my hand. I turned around and then gasped as I was slammed against it. The shadowy, figure towered over me evil intent written on their face and a dagger clenched in their hand. They poised themselves ready to stab……

**End Chapter**

Me: the question I want your answers for this time is… (Drum roll) Who is the shadowy figure about to stab Bakura?

Joey: Dis suspense is driving me nuts!

Seto: Well why don't you break the tension by telling us some rubbish chicken joke?

Joey: Rubbish Chicken Joke?!?!

Seto: Alright! Sorry! Sorry!

Joey: Honestly Seto I can't believe you think I would ever fall for anything that cheap! Cheap, cheap, cheap……

Seto: HA HA HA!!

Me: R&R people!


	9. The Moto Miracle

_Even though I don't own the show, I still go to the under eighteens night at the local club with the cast!_

Me: Sorry, sorry, sorry! This chapter took such a long time coming! But I was busy getting 'Through the tinted window' ready! It is now up and ready to R&R!

Joey: You may even be the first one to review it!

Yami: I've read her notes! Horrible things happen to me! Worse than in this story!

Joey: it's all right. It's alright.

Yami: No it isn't! It's, it's……

(Doom bikers enter through one door, walk across the room, picking Yami up as they go and then carry him kicking and screaming out of the other door).

Me: That was certainly odd…

Joey: Yep. Don't get too much of that…

**Mellinde: **What ended? You are confusing me! Thanks for the review. Me and spelling don't really get along.

**Dark-Lady-Divinity: **Thank you my dark lady! Tasty suspense! Hehehe! I like that! Like I said: not great at spelling.

**Sabey: **Helo0o0o0o0! Your right that 0o0o0 thing is co0o0o0l! Yay!! My friend! Thankies for the review! One of your guesses is right but I shall not say which one!

**Ranchan11: **Thank you! Hey! Another person who doesn't get along with spellings! Yay! I'm not sure if you were actually answering the question with what you said about Serena but if you were then you are bang on! Don't amputate Yugi you say? Don't amputate what off him? (Several images spring to mind. I'm pretty sure that you would _not _like your two children to see them!)

Me: well I suppose I should get on with the story now.

Seto: You do that!

Yami: (From another room) CHAAAAAAAAAN!! HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE! GET THESE STINKING BIKERS OFF ME!

Me: (Sigh) I really should go talk to them…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 9**

**The Moto Miracle **

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

"S-S- Serena!"

"Yes. It's me."

**Yami's P.O.V. **

It was just striking mid-night. Perfect. Placing my hands on Yugi's miniature, bruised, broken, shoulders, I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated hard. I didn't really realise that I was humming a low, drawn out, tuneless, note at the time. I heard a clock somewhere in the hospital stop striking half way through the first chime of mid-night. A smile passed over my face. I had done it.

I was so relieved that I actually let out a nervy little giggle. Opening my eyes my grin widened. The room had frozen in place along with everything in the entire hospital and maybe even the world. No matter how many times my angel explains this to me I still can't understand how stuff like time exists when you are in what my Nan used to call 'the dreaming'.

What I understand is something like when you enter the dreaming correctly, the rest of time freezes around you so that when you return to reality everything is still in the same millisecond that you left it. But nobody but the people in the dreaming and like deeply spiritual, psychic people notice anything. As it was, the only two people in the dreaming, apart from angels and wondering spirits were me and Yugi.

I instinctively reached for my millennium puzzle, only to remember that I had given it to Bakura so he could look after it while I was in the dreaming so mine and Yugi's presence there would be less notable to any evil spirits that I had banished to the shadow realm in case they wanted revenge. So that left only one thing to do……

"Angel! Are you there Angel?" nothing. I tried again.

"Angel! Are you there Angel?" still nothing! _Third time lucky _I told myself.

"Angel! Are you there Angel?" and it was lucky too!

Two figures stepped towards me out of the shadows. Not one, two. I recognised the first as being my angel straight away. Seeing me, she ran forwards and I allowed her to fling her arms around me and pull herself into my lap. Over her shoulder I could see her friend. He seemed to be about thirteen years old. His hair has light blond and styled in much the same way as Joey's is, only the angel boy's hair was styled slightly looser and hung in his face more, as well as being a great deal lighter in colour. I was so busy taking in the appearance of her friend that I, at first, did not realise that my angel was asking me a question. Or more over, _several_ questions all one after the other.

"Are you alright Yami? Did you have another one of those dreams? Is that why you needed me? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." I sighed. "But he isn't." I said motioning towards Yugi's sleeping body. "That's why I needed you."

"I know he needs help, but do you need help?" her eyes were fixed on the open gash on my head.

"That's fine. It will only need a couple of stitches. I think I should get this one seen to normally. No, I need you to heal _him_."

"I am afraid that I can not do that Yami." my heart sunk. It felt like someone had stabbed me through the stomach. Kind of ironic when you think that I really _have_ been stabbed in the stomach. But this was a different kind of pain. This was the kind of pain you get when you have been utterly defeated. My heart was breaking more and more for every second I sat there. But I didn't cry. My grief was far, far beyond tears.

"I can't heal your little brother…" repeated my angel. _Yeah rub it in why don't you? _"But _he_ can!" I gasped in delighted surprise, my eyes lit up with jubilation. I had _never_ been so glad to be wrong! My absolutely amazing angel was still talking.

"You see Yami; humans can only be healed by an angel, if that angel is their _guardian_ angel. I am yours and he is Yugi's." I gasped in amazement. I turned to the boy who had now approached the bed.

"Your Yugi's guardian angel?" he nodded and continued to stroke Yugi's tiny, hand.

"Oh my gosh! I had _no_ idea that Yugi had a guardian angel too!" my angel let out a light tinkling giggle that warmed my heart.

"Every animal in the universe has a guardian angel Yami. Even those who do not believe it. Even those who don't deserve it. They all have a guardian to watch over them and love them."

"Even a convicted mass-murderer waiting in his prison cell about to face the electric chair? I do not think that _I_ could love someone like that." I shuddered at the very thought.

"But that is where humans and angels differ, Yami. To humans love exists but it is just any old feeling. I don't mean you don't mean it when you say 'I love you' to someone, but what I mean is that you also say things like 'I love my cat' or 'I love chocolate'. Angel love is not like that. To angels love is everywhere. It is _in_ everything, it _is_ everything. You don't have to deserve or believe in this love, but it is always available should you need it. Your guardian angel helps you acquire it." I couldn't believe how magical this all was. I was only a few steps away from pinching my self. _This is really happening! _My inner voice burbled. _You are really sitting in the dreaming, in the company of angels discussing the purist kind of feeling that exists!_

"But right now the one who needs love is Yugi." This was the first time I had heard Yugi's angel talk.

"That's right!" chipped in my angel. "You have to be the one to wake him up Yami." she added. I nodded and lent forwards to Yugi.

"Yugi? Can you hear me sweetie?" he showed no response, so I tenderly stroked his face with the back of my hand. "Yugi, you need to wake up now." He slowly opened both of his tired eyes.

"Yami?" he sounded panicked and worried.

"Yes Yugi. It's alright, I'm here." He suddenly flung his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder.

"It's alright now Yugi."

"Oh Y-Yami!" he chocked out. "It w-was s-s-so h-horrible!"

"It's O.K. now Yugi! It's over! And I promise that I will _never_ let _anything_ like that happen to you _ever_ again!" _unless of coarse you are unconscious being cared for by Bakura! Then you won't even be able to take care of yourself let alone Yugi! _My inner voice number 1 had a point. _In that case I will have a little chat with Bakura and see what he can come up with! _I liked my inner voice number 2 a lot better.

Whether it would actually be me or Bakura who was looking after him, Yugi seemed to have calmed down a bit. He moved back slightly but didn't let go of me. He was taking in our surroundings.

"Where are we Yami?"

"We are in the dreaming, like I was when my angel visited me. Do you remember me saying?" Yugi screwed up his face.

"I think so. God my head aches!" that's when he noticed the angels. "Who are they?"

"It's alright. She's my angel and he is yours."

"I have my own angel?" Yugi squeaked.

"Yes of coarse you do!" the look on his face was priceless.

"I'll explain it to you sometime, but right now your angel is going to heal you." I backed of with my angel and let her friend take over.

"Hello Yugi, how are you feeling?" He asked kindly.

"Numb." Said Yugi shortly. _Yeah shortly is defiantly the word! Oh shut it!_

"That will probably be the painkillers." I loved the way he was talking to Yugi. Friendly, but respectively, like he was not just some little kid. It's the way Seto Kaiba talks to Mokuba. I had to ask my angel something.

"Err angel will this hurt Yugi? Will it make him flat-line? Is he going to be O.K.?" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth.

"I'm afraid it will hurt a little and yes he will flat-line, but he will be just fine like you were." She replied in a whisper. Yugi gasped and I turned around to see his angel running his hands over Yugi's body. I was instantly by my Hikari's side.

"It will be alright Yugi. I swear it will." Yugi nodded and then collapsed backwards onto the pillows.

"Time to go back to reality Yami." Chorused the angels. I was snapped back to the hospital as the first stroke of mid-night finished sounding. The first thing I did was push the emergency button, and left the room, as doctors and nurses hurried _into_ the room. I then went to get the puzzle back from Bakura.

I found him in the corridor and when I did, I gasped. Bakura was being pinned struggling against the vending machine by a figure holding a knife. Hearing me gasp, the attacker wheeled around to face me. When I saw their face, I gasped again. But that didn't stop me from rushing forwards to tackle them. I was just about to collide with Serena when she disappeared. I ended up with one hand either side of Bakura's head and our faces almost touching. We blushed scarlet when a nurse came out to see what all the noise was about and found us like that.

"Oh my good gosh! I am so sorry!" she gasped as we sprung apart.

"No we weren't……" but it was too late and she had already ducked back into the office.

"Err…… are you O.K. Bakura?" I said trying to hide my blush.

"I'm fine Yami."

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

_You have no idea how good it felt to have you standing over me like that. I only wish it were really what I hopped it was!_

_-----_

**Yami's P.O.V. **

The next day Yugi was recovering in the hospital room. The rest of the gang was there and halfway through the morning we had a very unexpected guest. Would you believe _Seto Kaiba?_ He just came and knocked on the door. We couldn't understand what he might be doing there when we saw him! At first we were all just frozen in place; Yugi on the bed with his blankets pulled round him, me sitting on the edge of his bed holding his sore hand, the rest of the gang sitting in chairs around the room, Joey with his homework book and another book on his lap trying to finish the work in advance for a change, all of us facing the door with our mouths open! We managed to pull our selves out of our frozen in place shock to murmur a brief greeting to the C.E.O. who simply walked into the room followed by his little brother Mokuba.

He came over to the bed and gave Yugi a hug. Yes, you heard me! This is the incredible bit; he had bought both me and Yugi a box of chocolates each! He had been across the country in a different state (An: remember I set this in America.) a few days ago, and had only been back about twenty four hours when he heard about Yugi. He dropped everything to come and see him, but also somehow had found out about me getting hurt. I still don't think he entirely believes everything that happened with Pegasus (An: Have I spelt that right?) and Marick and Malik really happened. But we had to tell him about the guardian angel thing. He didn't seemed phased by this but then me and Bakura looked at each other with the same thought running through our heads.

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

We started using the telepathy we only usually used for Yami's dreams.

/ 'Kura, should we tell them about Serena ands my memory dreams and you getting attacked? /

/ No! If we are going to tell them that I was attacked last night we should say it was your demon stalker! /

/ Good idea! /

**Yami's P.O.V. **

So we told them that my demon stalker attacked Bakura. They were all a little confused.

"Why would Yami's demon stalker go after Bakura?" asked Tea. _Ra she looks good in those clothes she's wearing this morning! _

"I don't understand how a demon could find Bakura so easily." Wondered Tristan. Joey is surprisingly smart when he wants to be.

"Maybe she was like trackin' Bakura's presence or vibes or sometin' like that?" this seemed possible for both Serena _and_ my demon stalker.

"I think you might be right Joey." Bakura agreed, shuddering at the idea. We all nodded our agreement and shuddered in unison at the thought that a sicko demon stalker could be monitoring our minds even as we sat there. All of us that is, except Seto Kaiba.

"You're wrong mutt." He stated.

"I'm not wrong. And I'm _not_ a mutt!"

"Well your half wrong. And you are to a mutt." I snorted with laughter at this.

"What?" they both snapped.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" but the truth was that they had just reminded me very strongly of another blonde and brunette who had much the same argument on a near daily basis.

"Anyway, what do ya mean 'half wrong'?" glared Joey.

"Well she was tracking something, but it was not Bakura!"

**End Chapter**

Me: And the cliffy is (Drum roll) what was 'the demon stalker'/ Serena tracking? The prize is a dedication and virtual roses! (Don't ask!)

Seto: I don't know but what I want to know is where Yami was when the doom bikers dragged him out of the room.

Me: I found him half buried in sand on a beech in France with the bikers dancing round him shouting the lines of the three witches from Macbeth. It's still a wonder to me how they crossed the channel.

Yami: (Mumbling into Chan's jacket) Trust me you don't want to know.

Joey: What did they do to him? Apart from kidnapping him, smuggling him into a foreign country and burying him in sand I mean.

Me: Nothing as far as I can tell. I took him to the hospital the second we got back and there was barely a scratch on him. But they defiantly did _something_ to scare him and shake him up this much!

Joey: Hmm.

Seto: the mind boggles.

Me: on a totally unrelated topic, you know about darkshipping and puppyshipping and stuff like that? Well what do you call it when Raphael and Yami are together? Has that even been thought of before? Tell me in a review if you know!

Yami: (looking traumatized but innocent) and will at least one person R&R 'Trough the tinted window'? She is getting upset now that no one has reviewed it! It will make us both smile and send you virtual roses!


	10. The Bitch

_If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, it would be like this story._

Me: I am soooooooooooo sorry that there was such a big gap! I am co-writing a story with Sabey (a very good author) and so I have been busy. Plus I have had problems with my area on so I haven't been able to do much.

Yugi: But it is here now!

Me: That's right!

Yugi: Not much has changed here. Yami is still traumatized and the bikers are still hanging around here somewhere but we can't ever catch them when we see them.

Yami: (shaking, hiding behind Yugi, clinging to him) they have powers!

Yugi: What powers Yami?

Yami: S-scary powers!

Seto: Freak.

Me: Ooooookaaaaaaaaay! I'm gonna pretend that little conversation never happened and answer the reviews.

**Mellinde: **Hello! Nice to hear from you! Nope your answer is wrong. Keep reading!

**Sabey: **helo0o0o0o0! Your reviews are the longest I get! Your guess is good, but wrong. I didn't mean for Yami to be gay so don't stop reading.

**Dark-lady-Devinity:** Thanks!! That chapter was fun to write!

**Ranchan11: **Hello! Oooo! Now that is a good guess, I only wish it was the right one! Hope your kids get better soon!

**Yami Adritha: **Hi! Close but not quite! Thanks for liking my story!

Me: Now that that is done with I think there are three things you can do!

Yugi: Sit back…

Seto: Relax…

Me: Enjoy…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 10**

**The Bitch**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

"Well if she wasn't tracking Bakura den why would she go after him and how could she find him?" Joey looked both confused and annoyed. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Honestly mutt you really are thick!" he said like it was obvious, making Joey hiss in anger.

"If you ain't gonna tell us what ya mean den can ya just shut up?" He growled.

"HA!" shrieked Seto giving Joey's shin a gentle nudge with the tip of his boot. "Awww! It even _growls_ like a mutt too!" Then he turned to me and Yugi. "Yami." I jumped at being talked to. "Didn't you say you gave the millennium puzzle to Bakura so he could look after it……?" It took us a minuet to understand what he was getting at. When I did realise I let out a groan of shame. My plan to stop the evil spirits from getting me had backfired in the worse possible way. Instead of protecting me it had put Bakura in a great deal of danger.

"H-how d-did you figure th-that out?" stuttered Yugi. He hadn't spoke without stuttering or mumbling so quietly you could hardly hear him since he woke up after flat lining. He wouldn't tell any of us what the bullies had done to him or who they were. The only way we knew it was Ushio was because the person who phoned us said so. The police had came and asked us a load of questions and we told them it was Ushio but they said that they couldn't do anything about it until Yugi said it himself. They didn't entirely believe the true story really. We heard them talking, they all thought that _I _was the one who had hurt Yugi! Bakura almost got arrested for swearing at the chief police officer. Everything got sorted out in the end and even me and Bakura could start to see the funny side to it.

Anyway, I was snapped out of my trance of memories by Seto's answer.

"I first noticed it when we were on board the air ship on the way to the battle city finals." He explained, still leaving us in a lot of confusion.

"Noticed what Kaiba?" Joey asked, trying very hard not to look too interested.

"Here Yami hand me the puzzle." Commanded Seto. I gave him an odd look but still handed over my puzzle.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath. He took the puzzle in one hand and flipped his laptop open with his other hand. After a few minuets of tapping at the keyboard, the speakers started to emit a faint tune that was hard to name. Seto turned the screen to face us, showing a swirling mix of colours, and then extended the hand holding the millennium puzzle out towards Joey.

"Here mutt. Take this." Joey just took it, not even bothering to react to the name he was being called.

"Right." Said Seto. "Joey slowly move the puzzle towards the screen." He commanded. Joey did as he was told. The closer the puzzle got to the screen, the more blurry the screen became and the tune cracked and faded. When Joey moved it away the screen went back to normal and so did the sound. After repeating this a few times, Seto shutdown the computer and Joey handed the puzzle back to me.

"Every time I was working on the computer and Yugi walked by the same thing happened." I couldn't believe I had been so _stupid_! If I hadn't found him when I did, Bakura could have been seriously injured or worse…… it was a horrible thought that I could have been the one who caused that to happen to the one who protected me no matter what. Seto gave Joey a superior smirk.

"So you see mutt, I was right and you were wrong. As usual." That did it. You have _never _seen so much chaos in one room in your life! Joey jumped off his chair and onto Seto taking him by surprise and knocking him backwards. Both boys landed on the floor with a loud thump. Joey managed to get a few good punches in before Seto hit him back and then pushed him so that he was the one pinning someone to the ground. The boys punched and kicked each other, rolling over and over across the cold tiles of the hospital floor. We were only half-heartedly trying to get them to stop, knowing that they would eventually stop, but then I felt something digging into my hand. Looking down I could see the cause of the pain. Yugi was holding my hand so tightly; his fingernails were digging into my skin. He had gone pale and was swaying slightly like he was on the verge of fainting. Following his line of sight, I could see that he was staring at Seto and Joey. He was scared stiff.

"Joey! Seto!" I yelled "Stop it! You're scaring Yugi!" they did stop, with Seto on the floor on his back and Joey lying on his stomach with one arm across Seto's chest.

"Awww!!!" The sound escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"What?" Joey asked. There was no point saying 'nothing'.

"It's just you and Seto would make such a nice couple!" I'm the kind of boy who will always speak his mind. The others all tilted there heads from side to side trying to see what I meant.

"They do as well!" Cried Tea.

"They look good together!" added Tristan. Bakura nodded.

"It's because Joey's hair is so light and Kaiba's is so dark." His comment was just about right. "Their eyes too. Joey's are brown, Kaiba's are blue."

"Their fire and ice." I stated. "Joey's fire, Seto's ice." They had pushed away from each other and were both looking disgusted. They fixed there eyes on me.

"Did anyone ever tell ya dat ya got a sick mind?" Asked Joey.

"You are right about one thing." Joey's eyes very nearly popped out of his head before Seto explained. "Joey _is _like fire and I _am _like ice. Fire and ice just don't mix."

"Whatever." I shrugged. "Fire melts ice you'll see." I then went back to reading a magazine I had on the bed. Seto was looking me up and down like I was from a different planet.

"What in the world……?" he mumbled. Joey stood up brushing himself down.

"Well I'm gonna see you freaks later." He said, heading to the door. "I've got a date with Mai. So you see I _couldn't _go out with Seto even if I _wanted_ too!" and then he left. Seto sat back on the chair and tried to make it look like nothing had happened.

"Speaking of couples, Yami," said Tristan "What about you and Bakura?"

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

Oh my god!! Had I really made it that obvious? Could everybody tell? Oh shit! Yami's going to hate me forever now!

**Yami's P.O.V. **

"What? Me and Bakura? Get real Tristan!" Tristan just shrugged.

"You can deny it all you like but the evidence speaks for it's self!" I could see where _this _was heading!

"What evidence? Tristan what are you on about?" Bakura looked just as shocked as I did only there was another look in his eyes. Something I couldn't quite place…

"Bakura _please_! That nurse that saw you told Grace and she told me and Joey." Ah crap it.

"Tristan, me and Bakura were just mucking about! And we were defiantly _not _kissing!" Bakura nodded vigorously. The others still didn't look convinced though. A rare grin paced over Seto's face.

"Yami, you can see the love bite on your neck."

"WHAT?!?" I shot out of my chair and ran to look in the mirror on the wall. Sure enough there was a small dark on my neck. I ran my fingers across it and then let out a sigh of relief as it started to rub off.

"Seto that 'love bite' as you call it would be what we sane people consider to be dirt." I went into the toilet next door but kept the door open so I could talk to the now laughing group whilst washing the dirt from my neck. The only two not laughing were Yugi and Bakura. Even Ryou was spluttering behind his hands.

"It's not funny." I called. "We're not a couple."

-----

At lunchtime Seto had to go home to see Mokuba but promised he'd come back later. Yugi had to stay in the room but me and the gang (minus Joey because he was on his date) went to eat in a café just across the road. Bakura was still annoyed that Ryou had been laughing at him and would give him a kick every so often under the table. It started to get on my nerves so I grabbed his leg when he tried to kick him again.

"Stop it its annoying." I growled.

"And you're giving me a bruise!" whined Ryou.

"Well maybe you won't laugh next time." They wouldn't stop arguing until Tristan came over carrying the drinks on a tray. He placed it down on the table.

"Look, just pack it in y-"his voice trailed off suddenly. He was looking down then he met my eyes and raised his eyebrows. Looking down I saw why. I still had my hand on Bakura's knee. I groaned internally. Once again, I had managed to convince him that I was in love with the tomb robber.

------

**Normal P.O.V. **

Joey hadn't really needed to leave when he did. He just wanted to get out of a conversation that he wasn't comfortable with. And it also gave him sometime to get ready to meet Mai. They had been going out since the end of battle city and Joey really couldn't imagine what he had done before then.

He was just coming up the street to the park he and Mai were planning to meet. _Yami's a freak._ He thought to himself. _In love with Seto Kaiba! Honestly! _They had only one thing in common and that was that they hated each others guts. The very idea that they could be in love was just plain ridiculous. He looked back at the street. And then he stopped dead. He swayed on the spot a faint feeling. His eyes were fixed on the shop across the street. Only one word found its way out of him.

"Bitch!"

**End Chapter**

Me: O.K. What did Joey see? That is the question.

Raphael: (from another room) Oh Yaaaaaamiiiii?

Yami: ah no! (Jumps behind sofa)

Me: That's another thing I have to deal with…


	11. The Void

_Life isn't fair. If it was I'd own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Me: hello! First of all I would like to say sorry to anyone I upset with my bad language at the end of the last chapter. But it is PG13 and I did say it had mild swearing!

Yugi: I hope we didn't upset anyone!

Yami: (still behind sofa) the doom bikers upset _me_ but no one seems to care!

Me: (rolls eyes) well _we_ can't help you unless you tell us what they did to upset you!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't tell you!

Me: (climbs behind sofa) Did they hurt you Yami?

Raphael: (from another room) Yami? Why don't you come and _play_ with us?

Yami: Agghh!

Joey: (sigh and rolls eyes) are you two gonna answer the reviews from behind there?

Me: I don't see why not.

**Mellinde: **ooo, aren't you clever? It isn't exactly a Seto/Joey relationship, just Yami jumping to conclusions and me thinking they look cute together.

**Yami Adritha: **thanks Y. Adritha! Well one guess is defiantly right! You'll just have to wait to find out!

**Astart: **I knew they would be cute! Yami: No it isn't cute! Not at all! Me: I know you'd like it really Yami. Anyway part of your answer is right but I can't stick girl/girl pairings. There is no offence meant to anyone by that I just don't write about them. I don't get why everyone hates Tea! She's nice! And yes I did create the angels.

**Kkwy: **Well what do you think she did?

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **Hi ya D-L-D! Kissing Varon! The doom characters aren't even in this fic! Half way there though. Tristan and his assumptions! Hehehe! You do know why you shouldn't assume don't you?

**Sabey: **hi girl! Well I don't know about kissing a woman but one guess is right! Here have a cough sweet! (Gives cough sweet.)

**Ranchan11: **Lol! Hello! Wow, someone didn't guess the answer! I like them as a couple too. Poor you having to work until 1 in the morning! My brother is obsessed with Aladdin and he is 17! Then again he is called 'Joey' which just about says it all!

**InuhanyouFireSit: **Thanks! Glad you like the story!

Me: wow! What a lot of reviews! Dedications: Mellinde, Yami Adritha, Sabey. I'm not sure if anyone reads this part of the story so if you do please review the story and put the word 'coconut' at the end!

Yami: The doom bikers are gonna get me!

Me: (sigh) when are you going to get over this Yami…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 11 **

**The Void**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Joey was frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe his eyes. Through the window of the café across the road he could see Mai sitting opposite a boy about the same age as Joey with brown hair. And they were _kissing_! As he watched, the boy moved back and got up. Joey followed the boy with his eyes as he got up and came outside to answer his ringing phone.

Joey was never quite sure why he didn't just run away. He wanted to cry. He wanted to punch the boy in the face. But looking again another thought came to him. Maybe this boy didn't know about him. Maybe he thought he was the only one Mai was dating. Still he had to say something, so he crossed the road and leant against wall waiting for the boy to finish his phone call.

"Alright. Bye." The boy hung up.

"Excuse me." Joey called out to the boy, who turned to face him.

"Are you talking to me?" His voice was more like Yugi's than Joey's.

"yes." Joey thought of how to say this. "Well… I think you are on a date with my girlfriend." The boys face froze in horror.

"I knew it." He whispered to himself.

"Knew what?" asked Joey.

"She's been acting weird for a while now. And one of my mates said he saw her kissing another man in town." So this boy was as clueless as Joey about this.

"How long have you been going out for?" Joey needed to know the answer.

"About a month." The boy mumbled.

"Same as me den." Joey was horrified that Mai could ever do something like this to him.

"I can't believe this." Apparently the two boys thought alike. So Mai had lied to both of them.

"Are we just gonna let her get away with dis?" The boy seemed confused by Joey's question.

"I don't know. Are we?" Joey smiled at him.

"No we are not." He said firmly. "First off I need to know your name." the boy stared at Joey for a moment.

"It's Tom." He replied eventually. Joey smiled at Tom.

"Well then Tom, I think I gotta plan."

Mai was sitting in the café. She knew she was supposed to meet Joey soon but she also knew she could just tell him something important had come up at the last minuet. _He'd believe anything I told him! _The worst thing was she didn't even feel sorry about what she was doing.

While she was thinking, Mai noticed Tom come in and sit down.

"So who was on the phone?" Mai asked casually.

"Just a friend." Tom was looking at Mai very oddly.

"What is it?" Mai then jumped out of her skin when she felt two arms wrap round her shoulders. She spun around to see Joey standing there.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked coolly.

"Err…" Mai knew she'd had it now

"Me and tom were just talking…" Joey started.

"And we decided…" Tom continued.

"YOU'RE DUMPED!" Joey and Tom shouted this together and then ran out of the café laughing, leaving Mai in a crowd of onlookers.

-

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I could have died from embarrassment. I groaned lightly as I removed my hand from Bakura's knee and used it to cover my face. Through the gaps in my fingers I could see Bakura doing something similar and Tristan sitting down and handing out the drinks.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He sighed with a hint of humour in his voice. "If you like Bakura then you like Bakura. Its obvious to see and you shouldn't hide it."

"I don't like Bakura!" I screamed.

"Yami honestly!" Tristan rolled his eyes. "You were kissing in the corridor, and you had your hand on his leg just now!"

"Shut up!" Bakura was stopped from doing anything else by the waitress coming over with our food.

-

After lunch we headed back to the hospital to see Yugi. Apparently he had started to scare some of the nurses by being so silent. Grace didn't mind though.

"I've seen far worse." She told us while checking Yugi over. "I've seen a child so badly abused, he'd cry every time someone came into his room. I've seen a girl who hid under the blankets and refused to come out. But they got better and Yugi will too." I knew she was right but didn't stop me from worrying. I'm not sure how it happened but at some point me and Bakura were left alone in the room with a sleeping Yugi.

Bakura lent back in his chair stretching.

"God Yami, can you remember when I found out about these dreams?" I grinned at the memory.

"Yeah. That was crazy."

**_Flash back_**

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

_Yami slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realise that he was in a position that he shouldn't have been in. He was lying on his right side with his left hand under his cheek and his right arm spread away from his body. Just as he was struggling to figure out how he got there he felt something pushing against his chest. There was only a little force behind it and it didn't hurt but he instinctively rolled away from whatever it was so he was lying on his back with one arm either side of him. _

_When his eyes finally focussed he gasped at what he saw. Bakura was standing above him. He had one foot on Yami's chest to hold him there. There still wasn't any pressure behind it, but it reminded Yami that the tomb robber could stop him from going anywhere if he wanted to. Then Bakura opened his mouth and said something that Yami had never expected to hear from him._

"_Are you alright?" Yami gasped. He had never thought that Bakura would ask me if I was O.K. I needed to answer him all the same. But he was saying something else now._

"_I know it's a stupid question but, you're alright yeah?" _

"_I-I'm fine." Whispered Yami scared of what Bakura might have planned. Bakura smirked and for a second Yami saw a flash of the Bakura who had once beaten him up. What hurt the most is that they had been friends._

"_You're nothing but a little liar Pharaoh. No one can get beaten up this bad and be fine." Bakura then removed his foot from Yami's chest but instead, he knelt down, one knee either side of Yami and pined the young pharaoh's wrists above his head, holding them to the ground. Yami had gasped at the sudden movement. _

"_Now." Snapped Bakura. He was being careful not to hurt Yami but didn't want him running away either. "You are going to stay exactly where you are and you aren't going anywhere until you have told me exactly what happened to you and who did it. And bear in mind, I don't like to be lied to." Yami gulped. For a second Yami thought about lying, but he knew that Bakura would know. So he told him the truth. And what surprised him was that Bakura actually listened. When he was finished Bakura smiled._

"_I knew we were friends Yami." This took Yami by surprise so much he nearly stopped breathing._

"_You knew?" Bakura nodded. "Why in Ra's name didn't you say!" _

"_Two reasons." Bakura shifted his weight slightly. "One I only found out about a week ago and two I didn't think you knew, I thought you wouldn't want to be friends now." Yami smiled up at the now blushing tomb robber._

"_Alright then Bakura friend again, can you get off me and help me up?" Bakura smiled at Yami's question._

"_In a minute." He then moved his hands from Yami's wrists and ran them up and down Yami's arms. When he had finished with his arms, Bakura ran his hands over Yami's chest and sides. Yami couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a snort of laughter._

"_What are you doing?" he spluttered._

"_Checking for broken bones."_

"_Oh." _

_There was a moment of silence._

"_Well, you're ribs feel pretty badly beaten but I don't think there are any breaks. Your left hip feels a bit weird, it might be fractured but I'm not sure. You should probably take it easy for a bit. Come on!" He then got off of Yami and pulled him to his feet. "Oh and, Yami?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Tell me if you have any more dreams."_

_**End Flash back**_

**Yami's P.O.V. **

"Yeah I know!" Bakura started laughing too. I suddenly had a very bad thought.

"Bakura if you had known how many dreams I'd have, do you reckon you still would have wanted to know?" Bakura looked shocked that I'd ever ask that question.

"Of course I'd still want to know! You're my friend!" Bakura smiled even more. We were stopped from going any further with the conversation because then grace came in.

"I'm very sorry boys but I'm afraid you will have to go home now. We need to do more tests on Yugi." I looked at the sleeping boy. The angels had healed his wounds but he still hadn't spoken properly and he was starting to get scared easily.

"Alright." I sighed. "It will help him to get better." But before I left the room, I went over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

**Normal P.O.V. **

After Yami left the hospital and said good bye to his friends, he went home to the game shop. His grandpa was out somewhere so he was alone. He didn't need to open up the shop so he had some time to do whatever he liked. He tried to go to sleep but he was too worried and nervous about something he couldn't place. In fact the whole house felt different. It was almost like someone else was there.

After a while Yami decided to have a shower. As he was standing in the shower he was mentally listing all the things he could have on his mind that would make the house feel seem so out of place. There was Yugi, but that wouldn't make the house feel weird, his dreams, maybe, Serena,

"Yami." The whisper was quiet but Yami heard it. He quickly turned off the water. Trembling with fear, Yami got out of the shower and pulled on his clothes. He had never felt so badly frightened. The bathroom was empty but the voice had sounded like someone was standing right behind him. The hallway was clear too, feeling worse with every step he took, Yami entered the kitchen. He was about to turn around and leave the room when it happened.

It was suddenly like someone had thrown a bucket of icy water over him. It made him gasp in shock. There room was suddenly no longer there leaving him standing in an empty black void. Not just shut your eyes black. Pure black. Worse than night, worse than space, this was the black of complete nothingness. _This is stupid. _Yami thought. _The kitchen table is right there next to me. _Yami reached out with one hand. The table wasn't there. Shaking he stretched his arm out and still nothing. Felling around on both sides of him Yami realised that the reason there was total blackness, was because there really was nothing there. But then Yami had the sensation of rushing back into his body, like being released from a catapult. Yami fell to the ground, and the ground is exactly where he stayed.

**End Chapter**

Me: Today's cliffy is: Who finds Yami and what do they do?

Yami: Oh crap it!

Me: One of my friends thinks that the last part of the story was scary.

Yami: It is!

Me: Tell me what you think!


	12. The Sacrifice

_If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would have servants to type what I say. So this story would have been updated months ago!_

* * *

Me: I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to anyone I kept waiting this long!

Yugi: Nothing has changed; just Chan has been really busy.

Yami: The doom bikers are still after me!

Seto: See? Nothing has changed!

Joey: Yami, for the thousandth time, they are not coming to get you.

Me: Aaaaany waaaay, we really want to get to the story. So let's answer the reviews!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **yep, I am very proud of them too! I like Mai as well, but it was good for the story! Poor Yugi (huggels Yugi) don't worry, he will get better… soonish… I am very flattered that you like my story so much!

**Ranchan11: **oh, well that would get to me just as much, I must watch Aladdin again some time. Hmmm Joey… good guess, but not good enough, read to find out who it is! Err when you say nachos and ice-cream, you do mean them separately don't you? Or do you mean nachos dunked in ice-cream?

**Yugirules: **(chap10) that's alright! I have been busy too! I hope you like the update!

**Kisara-san: **hehehe! Wouldn't _that_ be entertaining to watch? Thanks for liking the story!

**Yugirules: **(chap 11) O.k.! Don't die! Your parents might sue! I can't afford it!

**Athena 777: **Thanks! That's a pretty good guess! But not the right one. Thanks for liking!

**Serena: **hmm… Serena, what a coincidence! I'm sure you are very nice, unlike Serena in this story! Oooo! It is good to know when people like a story you wrote!

**Unknown 2005: **(both reviews) you see? You are very clever! I would never kill off my sweet, Yami! But you got a bit of it right, but not enough for a dedication! Sorry!

**Sabey: **me being busy. That's what! I'm so0o0o0o0o0o0 sorry about that! Chat to ya soon!

Me: so with out further ado, the story is here…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**The sacrifice**

**Normal P.O.V. **

_Tristan is so close to learning my secret! What if he finds out? Or worse, what if Yami finds out? _Bakura was on his way to the game shop. He had gone back to his house when he and Yami had left the hospital and he had intended to stay put in his room until someone said it was o.k. to go back to the hospital. Being anywhere where there might be a chance of any of the gang being around, meant allowing himself to be questioned and interrogated about his relationship with Yami. Which, as we know, didn't exist. At least not in that way at least!

However when he returned home, he noticed that Yami had left his jacket and school bag there. He knew he could have just given them to him when they were at the hospital, but why waist a perfectly good opportunity to be alone with his favourite pharaoh. Yami's grandpa wasn't going to be in the house and of course Yugi wouldn't be there. So it would just be the two of them.

He couldn't think of anything that could possibly go wrong. That is until he touched the door handle of the front door of the game shop. It was the most horrible, uncomfortable sensation he had ever experienced. He just knew what was wrong. He ripped open the door, which took far too much effort than it should have, and rushed inside and up the steps.

"Yami!" he shouted.

"Yami! Where are you? What's wrong?" he reached for the kitchen door, touched it, and nearly fell as pain coursed through his body. But not just physical pain, the deepest emotional pain ever imaginable.

With more strength than he ever knew he possessed, Bakura flung his full body weight against the door which opened with a snap. What he saw was an absolutely horrid sight. Yami was lying on the floor, the cut on his head had been re-opened (the blood on the kitchen table showed how that had happened), his shirt, the one he had borrowed from Bakura, lay on the floor a little way away in shreds. Deep livid cuts were appearing on the boy's body. In some places they were so deep that Bakura could see the muscle underneath the skin. Shaking all over, Bakura took a step forward and instantly whished he hadn't. The smell of violet perfume filled his nose and he gasped.

The reason he gasped, was that kneeling next to Yami, was the pale smoky figure of a girl. He could make out her long, wavy, hair and ancient cloths. She had her head down and she was drinking the blood from Yami's wounds. Although he couldn't remember seeing her, Bakura would know her anywhere.

"Serena! You evil bitch! Leave him alone!" He shouted. Or he at least tried to shout that. The second his voice was heard in the room and Serena looked up, she vanished, as did the smell of violet perfume.

The second the tomb robber realised this, he ran to Yami and raised his torso off the ground slightly.

"Yami! Oh Yami please wake up!" Bakura sobbed as he tried to wake Yami. "Yami come on! You can't die now! You're not supposed to!" _maybe it's a bit too late to be telling him that. _Said a nasty little voice inside his head. But thankfully, he could see the boy's chest moving slowly up and down. What with the cuts appearing and his desperate expression, it was clear what was wrong with Yami.

"I wonder what memory this dream is about."

_**Dream**_

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

_The banquet hall was packed to bursting point with very important people, wearing very expensive robes, cloaks, dresses, shirts and trousers. They were mostly all dancing to the rhythmic beat of the drums and the sweet melodies of the flutes and string instruments that were being played at the back of the hall near the door. Some were sitting in the chairs placed at the tables around the edge of the hall, chatting, laughing, eating and drinking. And at the front of the hall, furthest away from the door, sat the two most important people in Egypt. The one sitting on the golden throne was the Pharaoh. A female pharaoh. She had had many boyfriends, but they had all been mean or untrue in one way or another and so she had never married. She did however have thirteen children. Twelve girls and one boy. The boy, now nine years old, was sitting on her lap. Prince Yami of Egypt._

_Yami may have been only nine, but he was very observant and clever. He had one arm round him mum's neck and was sucking his other thumb whilst taking in the sight of all the guests. Their cloths were in deep purples, twilight blues and dark forest greens. Some were wearing vibrant oranges, delicate pastel shades and creamy whites. He personally preferred his own crimson robes that matched his eyes perfectly. While most people were wearing bronze jewellery, but he was wearing gold and each piece of jewellery had a shining precious gem imbedded in it. _

_As Yami watched, a group of girls ran up to them. Yami smiled at his sisters. All twelve of them. _

"_Mum?" Asked Ruby. "Can we take Yami for a bit?" Elise smiled at her daughters._

"_And may I ask why you would like to take Yami for a bit?" She knew exactly what this was about._

"_We want you to have a rest from him!" piped up Aqua, the youngest. Elise smiled even wider._

"_This wouldn't have anything to do with impressing the princes of Myrin would it?" (AN: As far as I know, Myrin is an entirely made up country.) Aya looked over at the eldest prince. _

"_Oh please Mum?" she begged. "We will be ever so responsible!" all the sisters started to agree with this until Elise held up her hand._

"_Alright! Alright! But if anything happens then I will never forgive any of you!" She then unhooked Yami from round her neck and handed him to Aya._

"_Thank you so much mum!" she called back as she and the rest of the girls moved back to where the princes of Myrin were sitting. The girls sounded so happy that it made Yami giggle. _

_The oldest prince, the one Aya liked, came over to stand in front of them. _

"_He's so sweet." He said, bending down so he and Yami were eye to eye. Yami blushed slightly and moved closer into Aya's embrace. The older prince smiled at the younger one. _

"_Would your name be Yami?" he asked kindly. Yami nodded._

"_Yes." _

"_Well then Yami, would you mind if I took your big sister away for a dance?" Yami could hear Aya gasp in delight. He grinned and looked at the prince again._

"_I don't mind." He climbed out of Aya's arms and let himself drop to the ground. Aya smiled at him, pleased, before gliding away with the foreign prince. _

_After about half an hour of sitting with his sisters and the princes of Myrin, Yami was getting bored. He knew he should have stayed with his sisters as his mum had instructed, but what harm could walking across a room do? He got up and walked towards where his mother was sitting. He only ever got half way there, before the doors burst open._

_A group of guards ran in._

"_Assassin worriers!" Screamed the leader. "We have to leave right now!" the room exploded into absolute chaos. Yami knew that he should run, and run he did. He could see his sisters being escorted out of the room by the Myrin princes, even though Aya was calling for him. He tried to reach the exit too, but he was so small that people just kept knocking into him and shoving him to the ground. He finally managed to make it to the entrance hall, but realised how lost he was in the panicking crowd. A figure grabbed his wrist and started to drag him away. Yami screamed as tears suddenly streamed down his face whilst he tried to pull away._

_The person gripping him leant forwards and whispered softly in his ear._

"_Yami, it's alright. Calm down, it's only me." Yami spun around and hugged him mother._

"_Mum." He whispered. "Mum, I can't find Aya or Ruby or anyone!" He cried, distressed. His mother hugged him again._

"_It's alright, they're all outside, they're safe, but right now, we need to get you out of here. It's us they want." The doors were still blocked with people trying to get away, so Elise tugged her son's hand and pulled him up the large sweeping stairs to the higher floors of the palace. Every step of the way, she turned her head whilst running whilst saying the most beautiful, poetic things imaginable, as well as simply 'I love you'. _

_Every time his mother whispered this Yami whispered it back even though he was really confused now. They ran into the first room, a spare bedroom. All there was in there was a bed, a rug on the floor, a window and a door in the wall made out of wooden slats. Elise ran across the room, dragging Yami behind her and opened the door, revealing that it was a small walk in cupboard. Elise gently pushed Yami inside and stood in front of him. She straightened out his hair and clothes. _

"_You've got to stay quiet now Yami." She whispered before giving him a hug and a pat on the shoulders. "I love you, Yami." _

"_I love you too mum." Murmured the now utterly mystified boy. Elise nodded patting him on the shoulders again._

"_Remember, stay quiet." She then straightened up and looked at her son one, last time. Heavy footsteps were coming up the stairs. As quick as she could, the queen shut the cupboard door, locked it and stood in between it and the door, her back to the cupboard._

_The door opened. A man entered, slowly and calmly, but with pure evil hanging on everything that he did. _

"_Where's your son?" His speech was slurred slightly. Elise didn't even glance round, she just stared into the man's eyes._

"_He's not here." She said it clearly, unmistakably. Yami turned his head to the side in the darkness, not understanding why his mother might be lying. The man smirked and reached behind his back for something._

"_Good." He said, before hurling the object at Elise. The queen's body dropped to the floor in a pool of her own blood, a dagger sticking out of her chest exactly where the heart was. Yami struggled not to make an audible gasp at the sight of his now deceased mother. But he must have made some noise, because the man looked up from the blooded, lifeless former queen, to look at the cupboard door, directly at the, now nine year old pharaoh of Egypt._

_**End Dream**_**

* * *

End Chapter**

* * *

Me: There you go! Please R and R this chapter. Oh and the cliff hanger is, what happens next in both the memory, and in real life? 

Seto: my god Chan! How do you mange to write such shocking things?

Me: Practice. Oh and to all my readers, if you have AOL instant messenger, my aim is: yamischan so if you can IM me please do!

Yami: (whimpering) my life is bad enough as it is without you writing all this stuff about my past.

Me: If people R and R I won't be complaining!

* * *


	13. The Guardian

_

* * *

_

If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh then this update would have came ages ago.

* * *

Chan: Hi! No I'm not dead! I just took ages to update….the reason? Well I did have some exams and stuff and I had some serious writers block on most of my stories. But that's pretty much cleared up and I'm ready to write a new chapter.

Yugi: She got a review last night and decided it was time to update.

Yami: (still traumatized)

Chan: aaaany way I'm gonna answer some reviews now!

**Sabey:** lol thank you very much Sabey! I'm glad you like it!

**unkown2005:** I know, it's so sad……wow! I think you might be a liiiiitle bit psychic. I'm glad you like my stories. Lol I can't kill off Tristan! He's kool. But he's also pretty much brainless so it's ok!

**Silver Mirror:** thank you. I'm glad you think my story is cool. The dream just seemed like a good place to end it.

**Dark-Lady-Devinity:** (gets jumped) whoa! Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while…but I'm here now! Thank you. You'll just have to read on to find out how he gets saved.

**Athena777:** I know, it is tragic, but I'm sure Yami will be saved……hehehehe good guess but not quite!

**Jadeyuy:** eep! (Hides behind a sofa) I'm sorry I haven't updated! It just seemed like a good place to leave it! I'm glad you like it…I haven't ever seen The Grudge it looks too scary for me.

**Yami Adritha:** hehehe good guess! Very good guess! But not quite the right one! Thank you for reading it!

**Herald of Chaos:** ok! I'm updating! Sorry it didn't come sooner!

**My Tourniquet:** lol thank you. Awwwww you're so sweet! Don't worry, Yami will be fine… (Cough)…

**CrimsonDxX**: Most of my stories seem sad, but have a happy ending. I'm glad you enjoy this story so much. I hope you review this chapter too.

Chan: If I accidentally left you out, then I am sorry! I'll include you in the next chapter!

Yugi: You are evil to Yami, Chan!

Chan: I know I am!

Yami: Y-you're proud of that?

Chan: . yes! Now continue…… (Voice fades out)**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

** **The Guardian**

**Bakura P.O.V. **

I franticly searched Yami's body, trying to find the major source of the bleeding. The cold wood floor was staining a crimson red…the same colour as Yami's beautiful eyes. The wounds had stopped appearing by now, but the blood didn't stop flowing. It didn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks either. I bent over Yami, sobbing and resting my head on his chest, like a mourner bent over a coffin at a funeral.

I didn't like that description very much. It seemed too real, like Yami was already dead…it was a morbid, creepy thought…I hated it so much that I banged my head against the wall until the image of Yami in a coffin faded away. But I still knew that it could come true. I was worried it already was true when I noticed his chest was still rising and falling steadily, and when I put my ear to his chest, I could here his heart thumping at a slow, but even pace. It was quiet, but it was enough. It was all I needed.

I seized Yami's arms and pulled him towards the sofa, noticing that he was too light, that he moved too easily across the floor and that it took far too little effort to haul him onto the sofa. Gently sliding a pillow under his head, I straightened up and head for the bathroom. Returning with the first aid box, I stopped at the phone. My fingers twitched, longing to pick it up and phone for help. Whose help I didn't know, I didn't care, but I was pretty sure I couldn't handle this alone. My hand was actually on the phone, lifting it up, when I suddenly heard, no felt, a voice speaking to me. It was as though my own mind was speaking to me. I know voices in your head aren't a good thing but this was unlike anything I've ever heard.

_No Bakura. You can do this alone. _And then silence. The only thing I could describe it to, was when Ryou talks to me through our mind link, but this voice was of a young girls. For some reason I trusted her and put the phone down, hurrying to Yami's side again. And as I stared at his body, I found that I knew exactly what to do for every single cut bruise and wound. Setting the first aid box down, I got to work.

_**Dream**_

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

_The assassin locked eyes with Yami. The young pharaoh's heart was pounding in his throat. His mother, the queen of Egypt, was dead. He was now pharaoh. He was now facing an assassin. He just wanted to cry, to run from the room and never look back. But his mother had died to save him. He had to keep quiet, had to keep still. He was not about to let the assassin find him after what his mother had done. He refused to let her die in vain. While these thoughts were rushing thorough Yami's mind, the murder outside the cupboard was growing eve closer, one hand outstretched towards the door. He was so close that Yami could feel his breath through the slits in the cupboard door. _

"_I know you're in there pharaoh." Hissed the voice. "Come out on your own and I won't make you join your mother…..You could come with me Yami." Yami put his hands over his ears to block out the sound of the man's voice. He'd never listen to him, he could never join him. _

"_Come with me, Yami." No thought the young pharaoh. No I won't. The man's hand was on the cupboard door. I'm going to die. The door was opening. I'm going to die just like my mother. He shut his eyes tight not wanting to see the man kill him. He stood, eyes closed, hands curled into fists at his side, waiting for death to come. But it never did._

_The man had frozen. A shout and running footsteps where heard outside in the corridor. With a final glare at Yami, the man hissed,_

"_You're very lucky pharaoh. But I'll be back." And then he turned and disappeared out of sight. As Yami watched, too terrified to speak, a guard appeared in the doorway, turned and shouted over his shoulder for the more guards. _

_**Yami's P.O.V. **_

_I could see two small figures standing either side of the guard that had saved me. They stepped foreword, and by the dim light of the lamp one was carrying, I could see they were Jono and Seth. Seth was gripping Jono's fingers tightly and standing in front of him slightly, protectively._

"_Yami?" he whispered, opening the door. "Are you ok?" I didn't know what to say. Slowly nodding, I allowed Seth, and then Jono, to hug me. My mother……dead…but I couldn't cry; my sadness was far beyond tears. I just let Seth hold me close. After what seemed ages, but was only a few minuets, my sisters arrived and Aya picked me up into her arms. I think that's when I started to cry, but I'm not sure. I'd held it together for so long and now I was falling apart. Ruby had picked up Seth and Emma had Jono. I couldn't tell if any of my other sisters were crying but when Aya bent to kiss my cheek, hers was damp from tears. I was so exhausted that I was un aware of what was happening, I could feel myself being carried somewhere but I never felt myself being put down as I fell asleep in Aya's arms. _

_**End Dream**_

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

My heart was thudding as I wrapped a bandage round Yami's upper arm. His dream seemed to have stopped now, at least he wasn't shaking or talking in his sleep anymore, but he was yet to wake up, whether this was good or bad I don't know. On one hand, I could now concentrate on bandaging him more instead of trying to top him from rolling off the sofa. But one the other hand, it wasn't so easy for me to tell if he was still breathing. I had to keep resting my head against his chest and holding my hand near his mouth to feel the reassuring warm breath against my skin every few minuets. I could now also admire him better. He seemed to be getting more and more beautiful every day. Right now, even though he was bleeding and unconscious, he seemed more gorgeous than the last time I had seen him, but I guess that was just because I was paying closer attention to him and there for noticing how amazing he actually was. But he was too skinny. Not anorexic, but almost as bad. His ribs showed a little more than was healthy and his stomach that had once been flat now dipped inward slightly. With a sigh I brushed some of his hair out of his face and bent down close to his ear.

"I love you." I whispered. I'm not sure why I did but I had to get it off my chest and at least now he was asleep so he couldn't answer back or turn away in disgust.

"Mmhmm…." He mumbled in his sleep. I'd jumped when he spoke but now I realised that it was only sleep talk I calmed down. Or was it only him sleep talk? Your brain is still active while you sleep, so maybe he was subconsciously acknowledging me and answering what I just said. Running my tongue over my lips, I bent closer again and whispered into his ear.

"Can I kiss you?" _Bakura what are you doing! If he wakes up with you kissing him he'll kill you!_

"Mmhmm…." He mumbled again, turning onto his side, still asleep. Was that a yes? Did I have his permission? _Well, now you've said it, this is the best shot you're ever gonna get at it…just don't screw this up. _I leant closer than ever, and then, pressed my lips against his cheek, not moving away from him for several minuets.

"Thank you." I whispered yet again. This time there was no response, just the soft feeling of the air he was breathing out against my face. It felt so good…What if I asked him something else? If he just kept mumbling 'mmhmm' and didn't wake up, I could do anything at all!

I quickly stood up to wipe these ideas from my head. There was no way in hell I would EVER do that to Yami. Not unless he wanted me to. Which he doesn't. I stayed standing next to him, unsure what to do. With a huge sigh, I turned and headed into the kitchen. Taking a glass down from the shelf, I brushed my hair out of the way of my eyes. Yami was looking slightly better, but I was still terrified. Anything might happen in his dreams. Sometimes the memories he gained did worse mental damage to his mind and emotions than the physical damage caused to his body. When I returned to the living room, Yami was still laying on his side in the same position he had been when I kissed him. The very memory was enough to make me go scarlet with embarrassment and happiness at the same time.

I don't know why, but I suddenly got the urge to look over to the window. And when I did, I got the shock of my life. Standing there, leaning against the wall, and smiling straight at me, was a woman. She was as clear to see as you or I but something was telling me she wasn't as she seemed. As I stood frozen to the spot, her smile widened and she opened her mouth to talk.

"Don't worry dear." She said, before turning her eyes to Yami. "My son will be alright in the end." The glass dropped through my fingers, exploding and showering my feet with glass, soaking my trainers. And with the shattering sound of the glass, the woman vanished into thin air, without even a flash of light.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: sorry if it seems so short, I've been working on this for about a month now and I think that seemed like a good place to end it.

Yami: (one eyebrow raised) Bakura kissed me?

Bakura: I kissed Yami?

Chan: (nods) yes to both your questions. If I get some reviews I'll try and update sooner. So R&R if you like this story.

* * *


	14. The Other Dream

_

* * *

_

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;maybe I lost it or sold it on e-bay.

* * *

Chan: ok sorry for the long break in the updates, but writers block set in. I swear if I can make a medical cure for that I'll be a millionaire. 

Yami: I need to infect her with writers block again! No more Yami torture!

Chan: aww you love it really! –Hug-

Yami:

Chan: anyway, I'll just get on with this update. I'll see if I can get it updated before I get the books I ordered get here. Enjoy! (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

****The Other Dream**

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I was frozen to the spot in shock. The floor around my feet was covered in water and shattered glass but I didn't seem to notice until a small sound came from the sofa.

"Bakura?"

"Yami!" I leapt over to the sofa and skidded to a stop so suddenly that I fell and nearly landed on Yami who was sitting up and looking around stiffly. His eyes fell on he shattered glass and the place where some of his blood was still on the floor.

"w-what happened?" his voice sounded oddly high pitched and sore. Gently, I pushed him down onto the sofa again.

"Lay still…" I half whispered. "You're bleeding quite badly. At least you were; it seems to have stopped now." Yami nodded slowly to show that he was listening.

"What about the broken glass?" His voice was painful to even listen too. I considered for a moment telling him the truth. But I didn't want to risk scaring him. I didn't think I could bare it if he looked anymore frightened then he already did.

"You spoke in your sleep and it startled me. I dropped my drink." I invented quickly before changing the topic. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I did try and tell him, but I kept coughing and Bakura ended up having dash to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. I tried to take large gulps of air at the same time as drinking and started choking. I'd never felt so clumsy in my life. It took me a long time to stop choking even with Bakura whacking me on the back but eventually I calmed down.

I finally told Bakura about hearing the voice and following it into the kitchen. He listened closely as I explained about everything going black and how I couldn't reach the kitchen table. Then I told him about my dream. It took longer than usual, and by the time I had finished I realised it was getting dark outside. Grandpa had probably gone back to the hospital by now. I didn't feel like going back, but I didn't want to be alone either.

"Bakura…can you stay with me?"

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

It was wonderful to spend the entire evening alone with Yami. We didn't do anything special, just sat on the sofa and watched TV mostly. Well, Yami was watching TV. I was watching him. He let me stay for dinner too even though there wasn't much in the fridge.

"I hope Grandpa got all the shopping today." He sighed as we sat down to eat.

"He's probably too worried about Yugi to be thinking about doing anything as normal as shopping." I hoped Yami would understand I was only joking. "Why don't you go shopping?" Yami blushed at my question.

"I'm no good at shopping." He mumbled.

"What?" I spluttered with laughter. "How can anyone be 'no good' at shopping?" I thought I was supposed to laugh but then he sighed and I realised he had really meant it.

"I always forget what I'm going for." He explained. "And I can't get the hang of modern money either." I understood. I found it tricky using modern money at first to, but I find it quite easy now. I could sense it would be tactless to say this, so I offered to go with him to the shops with him.

"Thanks Bakura." He smiled at me. "That'd be nice." I felt like my heart could sing. Ok, ok, so going shopping _isn't_ exactly a hot date. Alright it's not even a date. But still, Yami had agreed to come with me, and well maybe that meant he'd like to come somewhere else with me. Somewhere more private.

I left soon after dinner, because it was getting late. I nearly walked into Yami's Grandpa in the shop. He was only just coming back from the hospital.

"Hello Bakura, how long have you been here?" I mumbled something about just dropping off Yami's bag and then hurried out into the street, checking my watch. It was already half past nine. I wondered vaguely if Ryou would be getting worried yet.

Ryou barely raised an eyebrow when I slouched into the house as the clock was striking ten. I've stayed out much later before. Ryou and I have a deal. As long as I am back by two the next morning, he won't get worried. After that time, he is allowed to start panicking and phoning people and searching for me. He seemed very distracted when I got in, but he insisted he was fine.

I couldn't stop thinking about Yami all night though. When I fell asleep I dreamed about him too. I dreamed that I was standing out side the game shop, I reached one hand out to open the door, and then I realised that it was no longer the came shop door, I was sitting inside a cupboard, and when the door opened Yami was smiling down at me. Not saying anything, just smiling and laughing. It was a very weird dream, but I was so happy, that I didn't care how weirder a dream it was, as long as Yami was in, and he was smiling at me.

* * *

Next day

* * *

My Yami dream dwelled on my mind all through breakfast. Ryou insisted on going to visit Yugi at the hospital. I'm starting to think there is something going on between those two, but I didn't dare mention it in case Ryou got in a mood with me. I may be bigger and stronger and older than him….but god he can be scary when he yells. Almost as scary as when Yugi gets hyper. Yugi…..poor Yugi….

He wasn't any better. In fact he was _worse_. When Ryou went up to the front desk and said we were visiting Yugi Moto, the lady behind the desk checked something on her computer and then frowned slightly.

"He's been moved to a different ward." She said in a sharp voice. "He's on the Lady Helena ward now." My stomach turned over. I know exactly what the Lady Helena ward is. It's where they put insane people. I shuddered as I remembered how just the other week, Joey had said something particularly mad and Tristan had said 'he'll be carted off to the Lady Helena soon if he's not careful.' I laughed. We all did. I felt so awful for ever joking about something that serious.

Yugi was in a room with five other people about his age. I guessed that this wasn't one of the really bad Lady Helena rooms. This wasn't for people who had totally lost their minds. The nurse who led us in explained that they were simply keeping Yugi here for closer observation. One of the boys in Yugi's room was talking in his sleep in a strange foreign language which sounded vaguely like Egyptian. I tried not to listen too closely.

Yugi wasn't asleep. He was sitting bolt upright, hugging his knees to his chest. His wide, frightened eyes darted all round the room like he was expecting a mad axe murderer to jump out from under one of the beds. Yami was sitting on one side of his bed, his grandpa on the other.

"Hi Bakura, hi Ryou." Yami forced a smile. He said my name first! When I said hi back, it didn't sound like normal voice at all. Luckily no one seemed to notice.

"So, why's Yugi been moved into here?" asked Ryou, perching on the edge of Yugi's bed.

"They need to find out why he's not talking…and as there is now medical reason…..they decided it would be for the best if they brought him in here." Explained Grandpa. He sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"But Yugi's not insane!" I realised with a jolt that it was me yelling this. "He just doesn't feel like talking right now."

"I know that Bakura." Grandpa sighed. "But they need to find out _why_ he doesn't feel like talking."

I shut up after that. I was worried I might start yelling again if I opened my mouth. But then Yami started talking to me, so I had to talk back. I still couldn't get the memories of that dream out of my head. Yami was smiling at me now, almost the same smile as he had given me in the dream. After a while, a nurse came back in and told Yugi's Grandpa that he had to go fill in some form. Yami left to get a drink from the vending machine and me and Ryou went to the toilet. I was waiting for Ryou, but he was making a fuss of checking his reflection in the mirror and I got fed up so I went back to the room on my own. I sat down in my chair and smiled kindly at Yugi.

"Hi again Yugi." I said, trying to copy the tone Ryou uses when he's being extra nice to someone. There was silence for a while, until a gentle noise reached my ears. At first I thought Yugi was hiccupping, but then he made the noise again and I gasped.

"Hi." He said for a third time, clearer than before. Yugi had _spoken_!

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: once again, sorry for the long break in updates, but please R&R.

Yugi: -squeal- yay I'm talking! Even if it is just 'Hi'.

* * *


	15. The BIG Shock

_

* * *

_

I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chan: aloha! I have returned!

Yami: oh no, I guess this means more Yami torture.

Chan: yep, lots and lots more! I'm so sorry that I've left this story so long –goes down on bended knees, begging for the readers' forgiveness- please, please read on still!

**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

****The BIG Shock**

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

I actually hugged Yugi, I was so relived. And I'm not usually the hugging sort. A nurse came over and Yugi had to say hi again, then Yami and Ryou and Grandpa all came back and he said hi three more times. I was starting to wonder if it would be hurting his throat any. Once everyone had calmed down though, it didn't seem quite so good. You see, 'hi' was the only word Yugi was saying.

Still, it was a big improvement and Yami seemed pleased. Yami being pleased meant Yami smiling. And Yami smiling was a wonderful thing to see. Things just seemed to keep getting better, because when we went outside so the doctor could talk to Yugi one-on-one, Yami hugged _me_. His hair smelt nice and his body was warm. I could have drowned in that feeling for ever.

That hug kept me in a good mood all day. I was in a good mood that morning at the hospital. I was in a good mood on the way back home. I made lunch for me and Ryou and I still didn't let my good mood falter. Ryou did the washing up so there was no reason for me to be unhappy then. In fact, I was still feeling happy that evening after dinner when I went to bed. But that's when things started to go wrong.

At first I couldn't get comfy, so I fidgeted around and plumped up the pillow until it was soft enough. Then I was too hot so I got up and opened a window. Then I simply just couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for well over an hour before dropping off into a restless sleep. I didn't so much dream, as keep replaying what had happened during the day. But every time I got to anything to do with Yami in the 'dream', his face was blurred so I couldn't quite be sure it was him. it was actually quite scary. Not that I get scared.

I woke up needing to go to the toilet at one point. For some reason I didn't want to go back to sleep. Sure, I was tired, but I just didn't want to see Yami's face blurred like that again. So, I ended up sitting in the kitchen, sorting though some of my duelling cards. I hadn't duelled anyone in ages, so it had been a while since I'd looked at my cards. I put them into piles; one for traps, one for spells, one for monsters. It wasn't the most entreating thing in the world, but it was keeping me awake. But I was _so_ tired. So tired. So…..tired….so….

* * *

I woke up with a start. My cards had slipped to the floor, my head was resting on the table and there was the first light of dawn showing just through the window. Yami had been having one of _those_ dreams again. I could tell. I leapt to my feet, tugging on my shoes and gathering up my dropped cards. 

Before leaving the house, I grabbed a pen and scribbled a quick note to Ryou saying that I couldn't sleep and had gone out for a run. Neither of these facts were a lie, I just simply didn't say where I was running to.

* * *

It's still a wonder to me how Yami managed to get up the tree in the first place. Sure the dreams have made him do odd stuff before, but now they had reached new heights, quite literally. For a moment I thought maybe he was going to jump, but then I realised he was laying, full stretch on one of the branches, fast asleep. I had to climb up there myself to reach him. I sat down, one leg either side of the branch and pulled Yami closer to make sure he didn't fall. I stroked his hair out of his eyes. There was a cut across his forehead and several bruises. It was no where near as bad it had been before, but if he happened to roll over in his sleep he'd go crashing right to the ground.

He cuddled closer to me unconsciously. A blush spread across my cheeks. If anyone was walking underneath and looked up, they'd assume we were simply two boyfriends enjoying an early morning cuddle. In fact, when I lean my head far forwards so my hair covers my face and I hunch my shoulders I often get mistaken for a girl. It's so embarrassing. Yami had offered to put my hair into a ponytail before, but it was only a joke and I'd given him a shove which made him sit down in one of the chairs, giggling.

He woke up after about half an hour. He was still pretty out of it and the poor guy nearly had a heart attack when he opened his eyes to see me leaning over him. There wasn't anything much to say. The dream hadn't even been that disturbing, just something about him tripping and hurting his leg quite badly. It seemed a pretty silly thing to have a flashback about, but I didn't say so. It would have been mean. I checked my watch and it was still only just gone four in the morning.

"Yugi spoke some more last night." Muttered Yami. "When the nurse asked what he'd like to eat he told her."

"That's great, Yami." I said truthfully.

"He asked if you were going to visit again today." Yami sounded almost hopeful himself.

"Of course I will Yami."

"And Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am glad you're here." He shut his eyes and started to doze off again.

If it wasn't for the fact that we were still up a tree, I would have probably danced. I lifted Yami over one shoulder and made my way down to the ground. The movement didn't seem to disturb him, he just slept on.

Propping him up against the tree, I stretched my arms skyward. A bone in my arm clicked slightly and I flopped back down beside him.

We were pretty much alone in the park. A woman was jogging near the fence. Someone with a dog walked past. Yami turned to me, not quite awake, not quite asleep. He mumbled something which sounded like g'mornin and then did something totally unexpected.

Her reached up and grabbed hold of my hair. I let out a yell but he didn't let go. He yanked my face down closer to his and then…..he planted his lips on mine and kissed me. It wasn't gentle. It was strong, almost demanding. After ten long seconds, he moved back and pushed me back to sit beside him. I was panting, unable to believe what had just happened. Yami breathed deeply and rolled over, still fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: I'm so sorry the chapter is so short; I'm just trying to finally move the story along a bit. 

Yami: what…on earth was that?

* * *


	16. The Accident

_

* * *

_

Even after all this time I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Chan: yes, I know it has been a while. This chapter was set to be put up a few weeks ago but personal issues came up.

Yami: she's trying to get back on track now, unfortunately for me.

Chan: oh shush Yami.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Accident**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Seto was stalking down the sidewalk in a foul mood. First he had gone to visit Yugi, just to be nice, only to be told he couldn't go in as the boy was sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed. He had then phoned the limo to come back and pick him up again and after several attempts at getting through to the driver he found out it had broken down and it would be awhile until it was fixed. This left him with two options; either sit around for a few hours, sipping on over stewed coffee out of a plastic cup, or walk home. He had chosen the latter but was now starting to think this was a mistake.

No sooner had he left the hospital than the heavens opened and it began to rain. It was only a light shower at first. It was almost refreshing. But before long the thunder rumbled and the rain grew heavier. Cars kept driving through puddles and splattering the young CEO in dirty water, something he was convinced half of them were doing on purpose. After a sixth car did so Seto decided he'd had enough.

He looked up and down the road. The traffic wasn't so bad; just a few cars and a blonde boy about Seto's age turning into the road on a red pedal bike. There was a taxi just in front of the boy. Swallowing a considerable amount of his pride Seto and stepped to the curb. The taxi car was nearly ,level with him and so he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The car slowed as it passed him, pulling to one side, but Seto's attention was suddenly drawn to the boy on the bike. The boy's head had whipped round at the sound of the whistle and was now staring straight at the other. Seto's eyes widened as he recognized the boy beneath the helmet. _Joey. _

_BANG!_

Joey's bike had collided with the back of the now stationary taxi. The bike wheel caught and he went flying forwards over the handlebars. His body smacked into the glass of the back windscreen with such a force that it cracked. He then rolled back onto the road, still.

Swearing loudly, Seto hurried to kneel beside the boy, terrified he'd been killed. It was a miracle the glass had just cracked, not shattered. It was lucky the boy had remembered to wear a helmet. He laid so still though. The driver of the taxi had leapt out now but Seto held one hand out, indicating for him not to lift Joey. The teenager's heart was in his mouth but then he heard his school classmate groan, struggling to sit up.

"Joey! Are you OK?!" so shook up was Seto that he barely even noticed he hadn't called him 'mutt'.

"I'm...alright, I guess..." the shorter of the two finally succeeded in sitting up. He hissed in pain and held his left arm to his chest. "what's your big...idea,money bags?"

"MY big idea?! It was you who rode into the back of a parked car."

"Yeah...but you totally spooked me with that whistle..." even in the obvious pain from his head and arm, Joey managed a faint blush. "I thought it was aimed at me...you know, like a wolf whistle." Seto felt the color rising in his own cheeks now.

"No! No definitely not." Seto didn't realize how sharp it had sounded until Joey blinked at him and looked away.

"oh OK then." for a second Joey just sat there, holding his arm to his chest. "my arm really hurts." he said eventually. "my head to." glad of avoiding an awkward silence Seto hooked an arm under Joey and helped him stand.

"I'll take you to the hospital, just to make sure. There's already a taxi here." the driver of said taxi was still hovering around and frowned as the two boys sat in the back of his care. Obviously he didn't like the idea of helping someone who just cracked his back windscreen.

This was proved when he dropped them off at the hospital and screeched off just as soon as the door was shut.

"Charming." muttered Joey, letting seto help him inside the building.

A few hours later and Joey and Seto were both in the back of the, now repaired, lim. Joey's arm was in a cast and sling having been broken and a bandage was round his bruised head.

* * *

"where to again?" Seto asked. Joey mumbled the address looking apprehensive and jumpy. When they got there Joey got out of the car and made rather a big deal of sorting out his things and then waving. He then just stood there looking back at the limo which at the point started to drive off. Seto twisted in his seat to watch as the blonde boy hurried into the apartment building. It was a real run down dump. Seto was rather glad to be going back to his mansion.

The next day, Joey wasn't at school. His friends were concerned, obviously, but Seto was secretly the most worried. Seto had suffered his own fair share of broken bones in his time (courtesy of his step father) and knew how much they often hurt the day after. Was the pain so bad Joey couldn't make it in? Had he had a restless night sleep,trying to get comfy without leaning on his cast? If so then maybe he'd decided to sleep during the day instead. Seto had no idea why he was so worried but the possibilities kept on turning in his head.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, he had made his decision. Instead of getting driven straight home like usual he got the limo driver to go over to the address Joey had given him yesterday. When he arrived and got out of the car he paused for a moment. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea exactly which apartment Joey lived in. looking around he spotted an elderly lady struggling with armfuls of shopping bags. Deciding this was probably his opportunity to find out what he needed to know he hurried over and offered to help. She gave him a wary look but must have decided his pristine school uniform was a good sign and handed him half of the bags.

Seto listened to the old lady grumble about how rough the whole area had gotten and complain about the lack of a lift as she led the way up several flights of stairs. Eventually, while she was unlocking her front door, Seto managed to ask what he had been longing for.

"do you know where Joey Wheeler lives?" he tried. "Blonde boy, my age, has the same uniform as me?" the lady smiled and nodded.

"of course I do. He lives right next door." and she gestured to the door to her left.

"Thank you." said Seto. And after placing down the bags on a table he hurried to the door he had been shown and knocked. At first there was no reply but when he knocked again there was a loud, incoherent shout from behind the door. Someone else yelled something back and then after a bit more noise the door opened. There stood Joey who blinked, stunned, back at Seto.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded more shocked than angry.

"Why weren't you at school today?" said Seto in answer to this. With a sigh, Joey was the first to give a real answer.

"I had a headache if you must know, and my arm was still hurting."

"I came to see if you were OK, and a headache? That's all?" for the first time Seto noticed a few fresh bruises on Joey's head where he had hit the windscreen. Maybe his head was hurting more after all. Before either boy could speak again however another male figure appeared beside Joey. He had the same eye and hair color as Joey but that was just about where the similarities between Joey and his father ran out.

The older man could barely hold himself upright due to the mass amounts of alcohol he had obviously consumed (this was evident because of the bottle still clutched in his hands). His stank of cigarette smoke and he was glaring fiercely at his son. He barley gave Seto a single glance before he turned back to his son.

"Joey! I thought I told you never to fucking give out this address to your friends!"

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: lol yes this may seem like it is side tracking a little bit, but bear with me. 

Yami: she would like me to say that she knows what she is doing but I don't think she does.

Chan: leave a review!

* * *


End file.
